Seattle Storm
by Hayden Lucas
Summary: Sam and Carly's kids enter Junior Year. Drama ensues on all fronts. Are the bonds forged over years strong enough when the storms come?
1. iShould Have Told You

**iShould Have Told You**

Wendy Marx nudged open the door with her foot, navigating as best she could to the kitchen, her arms weighed down with bags bearing the logo of _Hey Food_. Setting a pair of bags on the kitchen counter, she clicked on the small TV in the kitchen, intent on listening to the news as she sorted groceries and began dinner before Megan got home from school, likely with Ashley Puckett in tow. The TV flickered to life, picking up in the midst of Channel 5's afternoon newscast.

"…_and now Ben Huebscher with Sports…"_

Wendy didn't pay any of it any mind. She returned to her dinner preparations, in search of her pots and pans.

"…_They say you're only as old as you feel, and in the case of former CFC Women's Heavyweight Champion Shelby Marx…"_

Wendy dug in her purse for her cell phone. She was _NOT_ happy.

_**MEANWHILE, A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY…**_

Carly, also cooking, had inadvertently caught Channel 5's newscast. Something about this had to be wrong. Surely, this was just a puff piece about the former champion, whose daughter now ruled the sport – Yes, that had to be it – it was all that made sense. Carly had only paid attention initially because of Ben Huebscher, the sportscaster who was once her unintentional beard. Sam and Freddie had asked about her first kiss. Somehow, Carly had been able to spin a story – however unconvincing – off the top of her head, and his had been the only boy whose name popped into her head.

She decided to do the only thing that made sense. She had to talk to Sam. If any part of this nonsense were true, Sam'd know about it. She kept secrets from Wendy all the time at Shelby's behest – though those usually involved birthday or anniversary presents. If Shelby was planning anything at all, Sam would know for sure.

Carly reached for her phone and dialed Sam's private office line at _Il Terrazzo Carmine._

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE MARX RESIDENCE…**_

"…_Hey Baby…"_

Wendy wasn't in the mood.

"Don't you dare _'Baby'_ me, Shelby Marx!"

"…_Wendy, please…"_

"Shelby Jane Marx… Did you _even once_ think of consulting me?"

"…_Wendy, Honey…"_

"Do you want to tear me completely to shreds? It's bad enough when Megan fights… but… _Why, Shelby?_"

"…_I was the best in the world at what I did… I just want to show that I still have it…"_

"Shelby…"

"_Wen, do you trust me?..."_

Wendy could no longer argue. She hated it, but Shelby made the sole argument that she could not trump with emotion.

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE PUCKETT HOME…**_

Carly jabbered away at Sam, clearly upset.

"What did you know about this, Samantha?!"

"…_Carls, I just… we talked… that was it…"_

"How the Hell long ago?"

"…_a while, Cupcake… the kid's last title defense… she said she was thinking…"_

"SAM!"

…_just thinking… about lacin' 'em up again… exhibitions and club fights and stuff… little stuff… peanuts…"_

Carly was upset. So far as she was concerned, Sam was Shelby's partner-in-crime.

"Dammit, Samantha…"

Unbeknownst to Carly, her youngest daughter had just arrived home, girlfriend in tow. Bridget Xi turned to her girlfriend and commented. It was so out of the ordinary for Bridget that Melanie couldn't contain her laughter.

"_Meow… Somebody's sleeping on the couch tonight…"_

Melanie thought it _was _funny, but Sam was still her Mama. She playfully scolded Bridget.

"Shush, cutiepie…"

Carly, realizing what her daughter had just overheard, decided to backtrack. She needed to apologize.

"Sam, Honey, look… I'm… I love you too… We'll talk tonight… I'm sorry…"

Carly politely and quietly told Sam she loved her and ended the call.

Melanie knew how her Mom was. Carly rarely cussed, unless something really got under her skin. She had no idea what it was. She had news of her own, but that could wait. Her parents were more important. The pretty little blonde finally spoke up.

"Mommy?"

Carly was now all smiles.

"Hello, gorgeous… how are you both?"

"Why were you yelling at Mama?"

Carly wanted to spare her gentle girl's feelings.

"Nevermind that now… just a big misunderstanding…"

Melanie didn't think so, but let the matter drop nonetheless.

"Can Bridget stay for dinner?"

Carly consented out-of-hand. There was no reason to ask. The tiny Korean girl was always welcome.

"Where's your sister?"

"With Megan…"

Carly flushed with anxiety.

"…_Oh, Lord…"_ she thought.

_**LATER THAT EVENING AT THE MARX HOME…**_

Ashley Puckett and Megan Marx cuddled on the sofa. The front door yawned open. Shelby was finally home.

"Feet off the coffee table, Megan, you know better… Hey, Kid…"

Ashley blushed. She was slightly embarrassed.

Shelby turned her attention back to her daughter momentarily.

"Where's your sister?"

"Sleepin'…"

Shelby rolled her eyes. She loved Megan, though sometimes she would have liked to knock her upside the head with a big, buttery sock. She entered the kitchen, folding Wendy into a tentative hug. She loved her beautiful redhead, though she knew that she was likely in for it tonight – with or without company.

Shelby craned her head close, kissing Wendy gently on the cheek.

"I love you, Wendy Sue…"

Wendy loved her wife more than anything. All was forgiven, yet Wendy still grumbled into Shelby's t-shirt and chest.

"…_still mad at you... True chizz…"_

Shelby spoke, barely above a whisper. She didn't want the children to hear.

"Guess I deserve that…"

"…_Guess you do, you big meathead…"_

Wendy wasn't serious. She was upset, bordering on the ridiculous and silly. She was overtired, wanted to go to bed, take her beautiful wife in her arms, and wake up, when all of this would be just a bad dream – although she knew it wouldn't be. It was what it was, but she didn't care anymore anyway. Shelby was home here, right where she belonged. Megan was with Ashley on the sofa, perhaps cuddlier than Wendy liked, but that didn't even matter. They were happy. Little Kat was snug as a bug in the back bedroom. Life had thrown Wendy Marx a curveball, but she'd managed to keep it in play, rather than hook it foul. Life was made up of moments, and what mattered in those moments was what you did when the storms came.


	2. iCome To Terms

**iCome To Terms**

With the passage of time, cooler heads had prevailed. Shelby had explained – time and again – to Wendy, who had finally relented. Shelby was her wife and, like it or not, Shelby was a fighter. They had gone around and around with this for a significant portion of the evening. Wendy had finally fallen asleep somewhere in the vicinity of two in the morning. Shelby kissed her gently, hoping she wouldn't stir.

Like a cat, she quietly slipped out of bed and the master suite. It wasn't that she didn't _adore_ Wendy; just that she had other things that required her attention.

She stealthily made her way to the baby's room. Kat's tiny chest rose and fell in time. She was a wonderful little person. She reminded Shelby so much of Megan when she was small, only that Kat was far less moody. Shelby kissed the tiny little girl on the crown of her head – just as she'd always done with Megan – and left the room.

Entering the living room, the former champion had to smile. Her eldest daughter was sprawled across the sofa with Sam's daughter cozied up next to her. It wasn't ideal, and teenaged romance was not exactly encouraged in the Marx home, but they were good for each other, besides, they were reasonably dressed, so Shelby had a fair idea of what had and had not happened. She slowly crossed the room, grabbed her jacket and hit the door.

_**LATER THAT MORNING…**_

Shelby sauntered back through her front door, this time to an empty house. She was drenched, her hair wet and matted, as she crossed the threshold. Wendy bounced a toddler in her lap, sipping a cup of tea. The look on her face was stern. Shelby did her best to be bright and pleasant. She was winded, but bright.

"Good… Morning… Beautiful…"

Wendy's tone was clipped. She had accepted Shelby's terms, but that didn't mean she was entirely comfortable with the arrangement.

"Yes, I am beautiful, thank you, not that _my wife_ would notice… How was your run?"

Shelby was hurt.

"Wen, now that's not fair…"

Wendy knew that she was being unreasonable, but she was hurt and frustrated. She wanted very badly for Shelby to realize that fact. Shelby did, though she couldn't always articulate it properly.

"Shels, I love you more than life… but why this? Why now?"

Shelby flounced down into the kitchen chair opposite her beautiful redhead. She was hot, sweaty, tired, and emotionally spent. They'd do this dance again, but Shelby didn't want a fight.

"Girls get off to school alright?"

Wendy choked down a swallow of tea, swallowing hard.

"Of course… don't change the subject…"

Shelby wanted to pound the table, smash things, with all her pent up tension, though she knew that it would frighten their precious little baby. She kept it all inside. She spoke to Wendy as lovingly as she could, stifling the anger, hatred, and vitriol that was bubbling beneath the surface. It wasn't Wendy's doing. Shelby was simply handling this the best way she knew how.

"Wendy, it's… I've… there's still stuff, you know, '_down in the basement'_…"

Wendy knew Shelby's euphemism. The basement was the place that Shelby stuck all the emotional baggage that she couldn't readily deal with. She'd used this all throughout her CFC career as fuel for training and fight nights. She would channel her pain and anger into something she could use to defeat her opponents. It worked well for her. Wendy thought – thanks to Shelby's own words – that the basement had been cleared out years ago, by the time Megan was born. Wendy looked dumbstruck.

"What do you mean there's still stuff down in the basement, Shelby?"

Shelby sighed.

"It just is what it is, Wendy…"

Wendy didn't quite get it, but she couldn't stay mad at Shelby. She needed her wife back.

"Oh, c'mere and kiss me, you big, muscley, hot mess…"

Shelby smiled. This was the Wendy she knew and loved.

_**MEANWHILE, AT RIDGEWAY HIGH SCHOOL…**_

Melanie Puckett and Bridget Xi babbled back and forth during their early Spanish 3 class. Both girls were, of course, light years ahead of their classmates. They were lost in a conversation that only Senora Moya could keep up with. Melanie's PearPhone blinked at her. She clearly had a new text.

* * *

_**NEW MESSAGE**_

_**FROM: David**_

_**Sent: 9:27 AM, PST**_

_Hey,_

_It's been a long time since we've talked. I miss you. Can we just hang out sometime?_

* * *

Melanie didn't quite know what to feel. He was a wonderfully sweet boy and a dear, old friend, but he had also kissed her. It had sort of come out of nowhere, but she hadn't done anything to prevent it. It was before she and Bridget were really _'together'_, so she knew she couldn't really beat herself up over that, but it was still weird.

He had two moms, so they understood each other there, but he was a Briarwood boy, so it was weird that way. She loved Bridget Xi with everything that she had, but something about her friend David was compelling. She liked boys well enough – just not _That Way_ – so what was the harm in seeing him again?

She knew the harm. Friend or not, the possibility existed that his lips would be all over her again, his DNA all over the place. She liked him and he her. They knew they could only ever be just friends, but still, she thought he was _beautiful_, in that creepy shirtless underwear model sort of way. She did the only thing she could think of. She forwarded his text to her sister, with an addendum:

* * *

_**HELP…**_

* * *

Mel knew Megan and her sister had likely skipped out of class and were holed up in the union, where they were due to meet up for lunch in roughly two hours. Melanie was, in fact, gifted, but for the day-to-day things, she needed her big sister. Her phone blinked.

* * *

_**FROM: Ash**_

_Umm… WTF? Do I need to hurt him?_

* * *

Melanie shut her phone and returned to the world of Español and pretty Korean girls. She needed to go to her Happy Place.


	3. iHave Your Back

**iHave Your Back**

The four girls ate together in the Union that afternoon. They were upperclassmen now – they ruled Ridgeway. Megan Marx, however, believed that it had been hers from the first day she stepped on campus. Being CFC champion had its perks. She babbled on about this and that. Melanie was completely lost inside her own head.

"…What? Huh?"

Megan teased her.

"Jeez, I thought you were smart…"

Bridget realized that Mel was kind of distant. She ran her fingers over Melanie's, under the table. They spoke in whispers to each other.

Ashley Puckett, however, knew _exactly_ what this was about. She may be a lot of things, but she was never cruel. Her sister was her sister. This chizz ended right here, right now. She dug her phone out of her bag and began texting.

* * *

_**TO: David**_

_Hey Nub, What gives with you tryin' to get with my sister? Get it through your head. She's not interested in you like that. We can be buds and stuff, but you don't want to play games with me._

* * *

She was cold and vicious. She had to be. Mel wasn't like her. Mel took after their mother. Mel was a Cupcake.

Her phone buzzed, drawing the attention of the other three. She'd gotten her reply.

* * *

_**FROM: David**_

_WTF gives? Why can't I just want to hang out and can't things just be cool? I'm not trying to start anything…_

* * *

Melanie could put two and two together to get four. She knew very well what her sister had just done, and she loved her for it. Ashley had played the role of Enforcer. It was like when they were small. Her big sister was always protecting her, no matter what else was going on. She tried to say something, but no words came. Her sister had beaten her to the punch.

"Shut it, Princess…"

Bridget chuckled. It _was _kind of amusing, albeit rude. Megan tried to ask questions, only to have her girlfriend answer before the words had formed in her throat.

"Family stuff, let it drop, okay?"

Melanie blushed beet red. She wasn't used to this.

Ashley returned to her phone.

* * *

_**TO: David**_

_DUDE, she's seeing someone. We can kick it and whatever, but she and I are a package… If you're anything but a gentleman, I break your freakin' head... we clear?_

* * *

Ashley knew she was being harsh. The truth was she liked David very much. His parents were gay too, so it was never really a thing, but regardless of her personal feelings, he'd catch a buttersock to the head if Mel got hurt.

Her phone went off less than a minute later.

* * *

_**FROM: David**_

Damn… I didn't realize… Crystal.

* * *

Ashley smiled. She was proud of herself. She sent one final text, just to make a point.

* * *

_**TO: David**_

Good boy… Ever think of transferring to Ridgeway? You'd like it better…

* * *

The blonde ignored her phone and instead focused on her cheese pizza.

_**LATER THAT EVENING, THE PUCKETT RESIDENCE…**_

Sam wasn't home yet. Carly raced around the kitchen. There was a knock at the door. The brunette called into the living room, only to have her daughter shout over her.

"ALREADY ON IT!"

_God, did Ashley remind her of Sam._

Ashley Puckett turned the knob to the front door and felt her knees buckle ever-so-slightly. There, on the opposite side of the threshold, was her childhood friend, David.

She couldn't help but be shocked. Much like her Mama, she said what was on her mind, with no internal filter whatsoever.

"What do _you _want?"

Carly fussed, sight unseen, but finally turned the corner, recognizing the young man immediately.

"Ashley Grace Puckett! You let him in right now…"

Carly wiped her hands on her apron, smiling brightly. She opened her arms wide, looking for a hug.

"David! It's been a long time… C'mere…"

The tall boy did as he always had in childhood, wrapping Carly into a hug. She was extended family to him.

Six foot tall, muscular, and polite, the young man was nothing like his peers. He was low-key, somewhat quiet, and had fine manners. Carly knew that this was his parents' way, rather than The Briarwood Way.

"So… what brings you by? It's been too long, Sweety…"

Carly smiled, sizing him up, making the obligatory small talk. The sweet young man gave her an answer, though it was a line of obvious BS.

"I was in the neighborhood and…"

Ashley jumped in.

"Yeah, huh… you came twenty minutes outta your way just to catch up on old times…"

Carly fussed under her breath in that hushed, _'Youre So Grounded'_ tone.

"…_Manners!..."_

Knowing fully well what her mother expected, Ashley guided their unexpected guest into the living room, where the girls were half-watching TV.

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Sam bounded through the door, halfway out of her leather jacket by the time she'd entered the house.

"Sorry I'm late, Cupcake but…"

Sam glanced into the living room at the tall, muscular, decidedly male form in front of their TV. Not recognizing him at first glance, Sam was playfully snarky.

"Takin' in strays, Carls?"

"SAM… It's David…"

The lightbulb finally clicked in Sam's ham-infused brain.

"Oh, Hey, Kid… What Goes On?"

The tall boy glanced in Sam's direction, smiling broadly.

"Good Evening, Missus Puckett, I'm fine, thank you... Yourself?"

Sam thought this was weird.

"How long've you known me, Kid? It's Sam… Sounds like '_Ham'_… Speaking of… Carls, have we got any?"

Unbeknownst to the teens, Carly gave Sam a swift swat on the backside with a wooden spoon. Did none of her family have manners? Sam spoke in the young man's direction again.

"Hey, ya think you could ask your mom to hook me up with a couple of tickets, come football season?"

Carly groaned. Sam was Sam.

_**LATER, ON THE SOFA…**_

It was a crowded mess on the sofa. Bridget Xi was on one end, with Megan Marx on the far opposite end. David Sharkey was sandwiched somewhere in the middle. He made small talk with them all, though it was obvious that his interest lay with Bridget's special lady-friend.

"You know, I've kinda missed hanging out… It's not like this at Briarwood…"

The CFC champion spoke up from the periphery.

"_Yeah…_ Life at Preppy Rich Kid High must be tough…"

He thought about saying something, but backed down immediately. He turned his attention back to the quiet little blonde girl.

"You know, we should all go back to the lake… It's been _what_, almost two years?"

Ashley noticed that David's hand was now resting on Melanie's leg. He was getting glared at from both directions. Bridget Xi looked as though she wanted to claw his eyes out. Ashley was more direct. She simply leaned close and whispered to him.

"…_Knock that off RIGHT NOW or I break your hand…"_

He got the hint. He couldn't help that he liked her. They'd always been close. All he wanted was to spend some time alone with her – have a heart-to-heart talk like they used to. He was a guest here tonight. He knew what he had to do.

He nonchalantly moved his hand away. He knew he'd sent the wrong message.


	4. iGo Back to Lake Union

**iGo Back to Lake Union**

Melanie had agreed – grudgingly – to a day at the lake with David's family. She loved his parents just fine, but it wasn't like before. She was involved and this made her feel all the more mixed up inside her own head.

It was sunny, but cool. Melanie stomped around in a huff, black hoodie, hands in her pockets. She was moody. She'd blame it on _'Lady Problems'_, if she had to, but the fact of the matter was that she missed Bridget.

Ashley came up out of nowhere, slinging her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Hey…"

Melanie grumbled. She didn't feel like the bright, cheerful, good girl. Ashley teased her, totally tongue-in-cheek.

"You want me to _what_ off?"

Melanie fussed at her, but couldn't help laughing.

"I love you, ya know…"

Ashley smiled as they walked together.

"Well, duh… For the record, I miss Megan just as much…"

Mel looked at her sister cross-eyed, confused.

"Great… it's all about you…"

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I swear… sometimes you're the dumbest smart girl on the planet… I just mean that I get it…"

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

The twins had wandered down by the water, to the secluded spot they always came to. They needed to talk. Melanie took a deep breath and spoke. She knew she was safe here.

"It's… it's really not him… it's just…"

Ashley answered her sister with a question.

"You think you're the only chick who's kissed some guy and didn't feel fireworks?"

Melanie gawked.

"Wait… you mean…"

"Yeah, eighth grade… so… whatever… I get it…"

The conversation was cut short by the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle. Melanie knew that motorcycles on anything but a paved road was dangerous. Tires hitting sand caused a small sandstorm. Kickstand went down. Passenger scrambled from the rear of the bike, throwing herself to the beach.

"LAND!"

The Puckett twins burst into a giggle fit.

The rider dismounted the cherry red BMW S 1000 RR, removing her helmet. Bright red hair went flying in the wind.

"Hey…"

Melanie dropped to her knees, extricating her tiny little girlfriend from the sand.

"Get up… and by the way, what the Hell are you doing here?"

Megan jumped in., gesturing in Bridget's direction.

"That one was missin' you like crazy… so I just… whatever…"

It was apparent that Megan genuinely cared for Bridget. She was just keeping up appearances, as she always did.

Melanie held Bridget close, doting on her, wiping sand from her face.

"So pretty… sand all over the place… Mercy... What am I going to do with you...?"

She turned her attention to the bike. She was fussing. She sounded ever-so-much like Carly.

"Where in God's Name did that _THING_ come from?!"

Megan smirked.

"Birthday gift from my Mama… Mom hates it, but it kinda rocks, doesn't it?"

Bridget's eyes went wide. She was still in shock – her world having gone from 80 miles an hour to a dead stop.

"Don't… make me… get back… on that… thing with her…"

Megan smiled, looking at the tiny Korean girl. She was snarky, but completely playing around.

"You called _me_, remember?"

The champion stuck her tongue out in Bridget's direction. Bridget spoke, instead, to Ashley.

"You're in love with a sociopath, you know that…"

Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, but she does weird things to me…"

Bridget's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Umm…. Ewww!"

_**A SHORT WHILE (AND WALK) LATER…**_

Carly's eyes brightened to see her little girls again. They went wide with the familiar sight of Shelby's daughter, accompanied the slight Asian girl. Carly asked half-questions.

"Where did you two…?"

Bridget was more composed now.

"Motorcycle…"

Carly went slack-jawed.

"Motor—…?"

Sam jumped in – too little, too late.

"Uh… _about that_, Cupcake… We'll talk later…"

Sam knew Ashley'd been out on Megan's bike before, a fact she'd helped conceal from Carly, for fear of Sheep Noises.

_**EARLY EVENING…**_

Melanie had agreed to go with David for a walk down by the lake, just like old times. They were hand-in-hand, like they had been two years previously. Bridget was not happy when Melanie had left, but she understood.

"Mel, look… I'm sorry if I kinda came at you from out of nowhere, but I've missed you like crazy. Do you think… well…"

She knew what he was trying to say.

"We can't. I'm… _seeing someone_…"

He knew this much already.

"I know, your sister threatened me with death if I tried to…_get with you_…"

Melanie blushed.

"Sounds like her…"

He spoke again.

"Look, it's not like that… not really…"

She shot him a quizzical look.

"_Not really?"_

"Well, I mean… I'd love to be your boyfriend, but…"

The words just came out of her mouth. They were unplanned Word Vomit.

"I'MDATINGBRIDGET!"

He didn't quite catch that. She tried it one more time.

"I said I'm dating Bridget…"

He wasn't upset, but it was clearly the last thing he was otherwise expecting to hear.

"Oh… kay… Not what I was expecting, but that's cool… Makes sense, I guess, when you think about it…"

Melanie knew that he was sincere – there couldn't possibly be a xenophobic, homophobic bone in his body. She wrapped her arm around his waist, allowing her head to rest gently against him.

"You're sweet, you know… I mean, I love you dearly, but kind of like my mom loves my Uncle Freddie…"

He understood. He wasn't sure she truly did – not fully.

"Mel, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable that time… you know… that we said we wouldn't talk about…"

He was so socially awkward, it made her smile.

"How can you be this big, strapping, muscley, gorgeous hunk of boy and be so clueless sometimes?"

"Was that meant as a compliment?"

She knew that he knew damn-right-well what she meant. They walked and talked. All of the tension simply melted away. Melanie knew very well that if she were a straight girl, she'd ask for David as a Christmas gift. They had their heart-to-heart. Melanie felt badly that she'd misjudged his intentions.

"I'm sorry…"

He shrugged.

"Don't be stupid. If I were you, I would've thought that I wanted to get with you too… I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

She was confused.

"Wait… what?"

"Nevermind…"

They walked back the way that they came. Rounding the corner, Melanie saw her reason for living, slender arms folded across her chest.

David let her hand go. He'd already confused everyone else. He didn't need Bridget any madder at him than she clearly already was.

Melanie took off running, folding the tiny girl into a hug, planting gentle kisses on her cheek. David walked toward the table off in the distance, where his parents were talking with Carly and Sam. Ashley and Megan were goofing off. In a strange way, he felt like he was home. He was sorry he'd ever caused so much confusion.


	5. iSleepover

**iSleepover**

It had become a giant slumber party at the Puckett house. Despite their differences, Ashley, Melanie, Megan, and Bridget were carrying on and having a grand old time, letting loose and behaving like exactly what they were – silly, over-caffeinated teenaged girls.

The remaining three girls were peppering Melanie with questions relating to her private conversation with David. Bridget pouted every time someone mentioned his name. Ashley was the first to admit – in her own way – that she'd misjudged him.

"I mean, you know… he's… alright an' stuff… if you like the big, brawny types with the six-pack abs and the muscles all bulgin'… _Good God, is it hot in here?_"

Melanie laughed. She knew her sister was thinking of Megan.

"No, that's just you, you meat stick…"

Bridget pouted. She was still hung up on what Ashley had said.

"…Stupid boy with his stupid muscles… stupid hands all over my girlfriend…"

The girls felt badly for Bridget – they truly did – though it was hard not to laugh. She sounded as though she were a five year old again.

Melanie smirked. She wanted to politely show her sweetheart how silly she was being.

"I came back, didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"Which means?"

"You have a really bad sense of direction…?"

Megan laughed at the both of them. Her innate instinct from childhood was to pick on them, but she no longer did it out of any sort of selfish insecurity. It was now only for laughs. They were all cool.

"You two little nerds are perfect for each other…"

It was Bridget who took a swipe at the fighter, solely to show that the little Siamese kitten had claws.

"Well, _somebody's_ going to have to teach your future children to read…"

This was how it was now. The four of them could be perpetual children. It was simply fun this way.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

The four girls were recuperating from a spirited impromptu pillow fight. In a break from the mindless stupidity, talk had turned back to Melanie's private conversation with the Briarwood boy.

"I _told you_… it was private…"

Ashley, ever Sam's daughter, bluntly jumps to the inescapably wrong conclusion.

"_OH MY GOD, _he loves boys, doesn't he?"

She held out her hand, only to have Megan slap a twenty dollar bill into it.

"_NO…_ and… _JESUS! YOU BET ON IF HE LIKED MEN OR NOT?_"

Megan smirked, swiping back her money, making lovey-dovey eyes at Ashley.

"Thank you, Sweet Face…"

Melanie groaned.

"You two _are_ nauseating, you realize that, right?"

Bridget snuggled closer to Melanie. She was her old self again. She spoke to the pretty blonde in a soft, conciliatory tone.

"I'm sorry, Mel… really, I am…"

"Oh, stop…"

"He just… I dunno, he makes me nervous…"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know… because you and he… uh… nevermind…"

Melanie knew her beautiful friend was being ridiculous.

"Oh, stoppit already… He's really very shy and insecure… He just needs a friend…"

"You sure?"

Melanie gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure…"

Bridget wasn't sure about this.

"We spent most of the time talking about you…"

Bridget's jaw fell open. That was unexpected.

_**LATER THAT EVENING, BEFORE BED…**_

Carly popped in to check on them, as though they were still five years old.

"You guys okay in here?"

The twins answered in unison.

"YES, MAAM…"

The girls blushed. Carly was most definitely a mom. She barged her way into the bedroom. She didn't care. If they were under her roof, they were _her_ girls. They were never too old for a goodnight kiss. She hugged Ashley and Melanie in turn, planting generous kisses on the girl's cheeks. Next came her _'adopted'_ kids. She loved Bridget and Megan as though they were her own, and for good reason. If her babies had their way, Carly'd be stuck with them for good – not that that was entirely a bad thing.

Carly pulled the dainty little girl in close. She kissed her forcefully on the forehead, then drew her close. What she needed to say, no one else needed to hear.

"Listen, Sweetheart… I know he got you worked up – I know what that feels like – but you know him… he's harmless…"

Bridget smiled weakly. Carly beamed. She gave the tiny girl a playful little swat on the backside as she began to turn away, crawling up the bed, towards pillows and her girlfriend.

"Be good…"

Carly heard Bridget giggle as she turned her attention to Megan Marx. She had some choice words for Shelby and Wendy's little girl before bed. She loved her like one of her own, of course, but there were moments when – like Sam – Megan completely infuriated Carly. They'd have their little moment and that would be it.

Carly drew the little redhead in for a hug.

"…_AND YOU_, little lady, are grounded!"

Carly playfully squeezed Megan's cheeks. She had become a bobblehead.

"I don't particularly care for that bike of yours, but at least you have the good sense to wear a helmet…"

Megan blushed. Carly was, in very many ways, an extension of her mom, Wendy. They both worried for her unnecessarily. Carly bent down and kissed Megan cleanly on the forehead.

"I worry because I love you, you know that…"

Megan continued blushing furiously.

"Yes, Maam…"

Carly smirked, turning towards the door. She called to the foursome as she left.

"…Don't stay up too late!..."

The Puckett girls answered for the group.

"Goodnight, Mommy…"

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Sam slid into bed, next to Carly. The Cupcake was wearing her reading glasses, her nose in a new paperback. The blonde scooted over in bed, simply far enough to plant a gentle kiss on Carly's cheek.

"I love you, Carls…"

Carly turned, looking her wife in the face.

"I love you too, but do you really think that motorcycle's a good idea…?"

Sam shook her head.

"That was Shelby's call, Cupcake, not mine…"

Carly let it drop. She knew Sam was right.

"_Fine_… but you know I worry…"

"So do I, Carls, but that's not our call to make. They're all good kids…"

Carly knew they were. She was, however, concerned by the sudden reappearance of the doctor's son. She'd known him since birth, and he had a rather Mythical Melanie way about him – if something was eating at him, he'd keep it bottled up until he couldn't any longer. Whatever the young boy had said in private at the lake, it would stay with her youngest daughter. Mel wasn't one to betray a confidence.

Removing the reading glasses from her face, Carly set her book on the night table and rolled on her hip to be closer to Sam. It had been a very long day and she needed Sam to help make her stress disappear. She rested her head gently on Sam's chest and knew things would be alright.


	6. iText

**iText**

That following Monday morning, Melanie and Bridget decided to blow off studying and used study hall for fun. Despite sitting next to one another, they texted back and forth.

* * *

_**FROM: Mel**_

_Hey Gorgeous, I love you…_

* * *

Melanie sat back and watched her girlfriend turn bright red.

* * *

_**FROM: Bridget**_

_Ditto ;-*_

* * *

Melanie loved when they could be this way – silly for the sake of silly. The past few days had been difficult. She hated keeping secrets, but she had given her word. What she had told everyone had been the truth – from a certain point of view. All she knew for certain was that Bridget Xi loved her completely. She would never have wrapped her arms around Megan Marx's midsection while traveling at a high rate of speed otherwise. She was conflicted, but she did what her heart dictated.

* * *

_**FROM: Mel**_

_I'm sorry that this weekend was such a gigantic clusterfu*k… Please forgive me._

* * *

Melanie Puckett couldn't even bring herself to curse via text message.

* * *

_**FROM: Bridget**_

_Shut up, it's okay… I was being irrational._

* * *

Melanie knew that Bridget had been, but pointing it out would solve nothing. Highlighting her honey's shortcomings would be counterproductive.

* * *

_**FROM: Mel**_

_You are my heart._

* * *

Bridget reached out across the small void and took a playful swipe at Melanie. She was now bright fuchsia. She spoke quietly, so as not to garner unwanted attention.

"Stop… You're embarrassing me…"

Melanie shushed her.

"You embarrass easily… I'm just stating the obvious, anyhow. Really, I'm sorry about everything; it was all just this huge misunderstanding…"

Melanie didn't want to belabor the point, but it had taken until Sunday afternoon before Bridget would no longer pout or stamp off in a huff at the mention of David's name. She was Bridget as her literal porcelain doll. She didn't want any further awkward moments.

They spoke in a whisper. Nobody else needed to know their business.

"You're _sure_ nothing went on with you and Briarwood Boy?"

"Eww, No! Aside from that other time, which I told you about… It was like kissing my Uncle Freddie, anyways, so No!"

Logically, Bridget believed, but love was not logical.

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE RIDGEWAY STUDENT UNION…**_

It paid to date the toughest chick in school, even when you were one yourself. By comparison, Megan made Ashley feel like a daffodil. That, plus the fact that nobody dared screw with you. Ashley cozied up to Megan, if only to occasionally steal one of her fries.

"Hey hun?"

Megan chuckled, smiling broadly.

"That's the name, Cupcake…"

Ashley smiled. She was the only one who – through a fair amount of deduction, some intuition, and the occasional clandestine phone call – had learned the secret her sister was keeping, all while preserving the nerd's precious ethical line in the sand.

She whipped out her PearPhone and dialed. Megan went mental.

"PUT THAT AWAY! YOU'RE GONNA GET DETENTION!"

Ashley just smirked.

"Briggs can freakin' bite me…"

The phone rang. It was answered on the second ring.

"Dude… Yeah, no, no worries… Yeah, we're cool, sorry about all that hassle, but you get it, right?"

Ashley felt Megan's hand on her knee.

"You're shittin' me! That's freakin' jank! Nah, ain't no thing… Look, if you need, we got your back, even though I gotta tell you, you kinda started a big ol' mess at my house the other night... Yeah, whatever… No problem, Cool. See you then…"

Megan simply shook her head. A thin smile played out across her face. Her girlfriend was amusing when she got all whipped up.

"_So_… who was that?"

Ashley smiled. She knew that Megan knew.

"You damn well know who that was, now, are you gonna be cool about it or are you gonna get all whipped up over it, like Bridget?"

Megan munched on a french fry.

"Ya know I'm cool with him, so long as it doesn't turn into some kinda weird thing."

Ashley laughed. She knew Megan had the exact same sense of humor she did – part of the reason their relationship ran so smoothly. She flipped her schedule down on the table, the thin plastic cover making a strange sound against the table.

"Ugh! Physics? Lame! Wanna go pick the lock on the janitor's closet and make out instead?"

Megan smiled.

"Works for me!"

_**ACROSS TOWN AT IL TERRAZZO CARMINE…**_

Sam Puckett answered her private office phone with a mouth full of Reuben. It had been one of _those_ mornings.

"WHAT?!"

It was one of the new waiters, calling from the front of the restaurant. He had yet to learn the way the boss liked things done. Save a few notable exceptions, she was not to be disturbed while eating unless someone had lost a finger or the building was on fire.

There was a pretty brunette demanding to see her. She claimed it was important. What should he do?

Sam cursed him up one side and down the other in Uncle Carmine's native tongue. Her Cupcake would wait for no one.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Back in the privacy of Sam's office, Carly fidgeted in her chair across from her wife. Sam had taken the liberty of ordering Carls a Caesar salad for lunch while they talked. Sam could tell that her beautiful little wifey was whipped up over something.

"Carls… Carls… breathe, Baby… what gives? What happened?"

It took barely a second, but Carly's breathing stabilized. Sam never let her fly off the handle or let things get out of control.

"I was…um… _cleaning_ in the girls' room…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. She knew.

"Ya were snoopin' again, weren't you, Cupcake?"

Carly was defensive. Of course she'd been snooping.

"I'm a mom! What am I supposed to do?"

"Carls… Unless we have reasons to believe something's major wrong – in which case I break their little heads like coconuts – I thought we agreed on this…"

Carly knew that Sam had a point. She couldn't help but chuckle. Sam was rough around the edges, but she made her happy. Carly reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper that had been folded onto itself several times over, in nice, neat squares. Sam knew immediately that this was her youngest daughter's compulsive habit. She knew she had to scold Carly at least a little for violating their good girl's private space.

"Carls…"

"Just look, Sam…"

Sam unfolded the paper. It was an email.

_**FROM: Sharkey, David J. [DJSharkey BriarwoodSchool org]**_

_**TO: Melanie Puckett [MEPuckett2 pearmail com]**_

_Mel-_

_I know what we said, and – point of fact – you're just amazing. I don't know if I can really go through with this, as bad as things get at school… I mean, I think you understand, but Briarwood's not like Ridgeway. It'd probably be easier for me there. I'm just really kinda freaked out. I mean, I'm sure my family'd be cool and everything, but it's just not that easy, You know? Anyway… Yeah… It was great to spend time with you again. It felt almost like old times. At any rate, I think I'm going to ask my mom to let me transfer… You don't understand the pressure I'm under here (but you're brilliant, so you probably do)._

_You are a lifesaver._

_Love, _

_David_

Sam read it quickly. She didn't know what to say. She had an entirely different take on this than Carly did, based on the look on her Cupcake's face. She knew they needed to handle it delicately.

"Carls, you shouldn't have done this…"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Sam sighed, cracking her knuckles.

"Mama's got this…"


	7. iWear My Heart on my Sleeve

**iWear My Heart on my Sleeve**

Sam thumbed through her address book on her desk. Like Carmine, she was Old School. She was happy she'd sent Carly home. There were simply some things that the Cupcake didn't need to know.

She found the phone number and dialed. The voice on the other end of the phone was as she'd always remembered it.

"…_Hello?"_

"Yo, it's Sam. You sitting down? We really should talk…"

_**ACROSS THE CITY, ON THE BRIARWOOD CAMPUS…**_

David Sharkey was enjoying an early lunch – alone, off to himself, as per usual – when his cell phone went off.

"Mom…?"

The good doctor was understandably concerned. She'd known Sam Puckett for years and the tone she took was quite serious.

"No… no… No, _mother…_ it's not _like that…_ Melanie and I are just friends, honest!"

The doctor didn't belabor the point. Sam Puckett had brought her up to speed on everything, anyways.

"Mom, please… can't we just talk about this… _Fine…_ Yes, if it's all the same to you…"

David dropped his voice to a whisper. He didn't want the ungrateful little yuppy larva to hear.

"…if it's all the same to you, I'd really like to look at transferring to Ridgeway, if that's cool…"

His mother said that they'd certainly consider it. Briarwood offered him a great education, but an education was nothing if he wasn't happy as a person. Money was only money and she and her partner, collectively, earned enough to provide their son with whatever his heart desired. If his heart desired a public school education with his oldest friend in the world, then that was simply what the good doctor would give him.

_**MEANWHILE, AT RIDGEWAY, AROUND LUNCHTIME…**_

Ashley Puckett gawked at her cell phone. This was weird. Mama never texted her, especially not during school. This had to be serious chizz.

* * *

_**FROM: Mama**_

_Talk to your sister. It's important…_

* * *

Sam's eldest got the hint. Their mother, Carly, was prone, like Mama, to jumping to conclusions from time to time. She remembered the fit Carly pitched when going through the laundry over the summer and finding something _rather unique_ in with Ashley's unmentionables. She hadn't heard the end of that for a week, so she could only imagine what secret of the nerd's that their mother had uncovered.

Interestingly enough, Melanie had just mentioned a conversation she'd had last night with their friend from Briarwood, about how he'd truly enjoyed spending time together again – feeling like he was part of the group. Bridget fussed.

"He's nice and all, but that boy's just…I dunno… kinda weird…"

Megan Marx smirked.

"C'mon… he's not so bad… sure, he follows your girlfriend around like a puppy, but he's still pretty cool, in a kind of nubby sorta way…"

Ashley reflexively slapped her partner's wrist. If this was Megan's idea of _'helping'_, she needed a bit more practice. The older, more confident twin offered her proverbial two cents.

"Hey… look, whatever, but let's be honest… we grew up with the kid and he's still our friend – even if he's taller and the voice is lower and whatever. As long as he's not trying to start something, I have no problems with him…"

Melanie smiled. She knew her sister was trying. Ashley loved her sister and didn't know what their parents knew, but if Mama wanted her help, she knew it was serious, serious chizz. She'd get there on her own time.

_**BACK AT THE PUCKETT HOME…**_

Carly sat with her beautiful sister-in-law in the kitchen, talking over a number of things. What started as Carly seeking her sister's counsel had quickly become Mythical Melanie needing Carly's support. Carly had completely forgotten the date.

Melanie dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Not only was her birthday coming up, but so too was the anniversary of her father's passing – the father whose name she had never given her sister. She knew she couldn't. Samantha wouldn't be able to handle the scope of what Melanie knew. Melanie needed to memorialize the man who never knew his twin daughters the only way she knew how.

She dabbed her eyes, all the while trying to maintain a bright disposition. Carly patted Melanie's hand gently.

"Just go and do what you need to do, Honey… I'll stop by and see the kids and do whatever you need me to do…"

Melanie smiled. She stifled tears long enough to crack a smile.

"I love you, Carly… Just… don't tell Samantha…"

Carly understood why. Sam had suffered enough growing up, besides, she and Melanie were identical. Carly reasoned that Melanie's heartache was enough for the both of them.

Melanie took another swallow of her chamomile tea. Carly was so incredibly good to her.

"Thank you…"

Carly smiled, squeezing her famous sister's hand.

"Just shush… "

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Melanie Benson sat in Viretta Park, strumming a guitar, looking off into the distance towards the adjacent home. Her chest was tight, but she did not cry. She couldn't. She was cried out. It was all okay anyway. She only came here two days a year as it was – to commemorate the days when her father was born and passed on to a higher plane of being. She knew his history – at least his public history. It was irrelavent. She didn't care that the media called him a drug addict or the fact that they said he had taken his own life. None of that mattered. He had bequeathed his musical genius to her and blessed her with an identical sister whom she loved more than the world. That was all that mattered.

_**RIDGEWAY HIGH, LATER THAT DAY…**_

Ashley cornered her sister in the ladies' room. She pulled her aside. They would have their little talk, come Hell or high water.

"Mel, look, you and I need to talk…"

"We don't have anything to talk about…"

Ashley didn't want to hurt her sister, but she knew she had to cut right to the chase.

"Look, I know about that email…"

The color drained from the younger girl's face. She was still willing to perpetuate the lie.

"I have no idea what you're—…"

Ashley knew she had to hit Mel with it.

"Mom… uh… _found it_…"

Melanie shed a single tear. She knew she had to open up to her sister. She knew that Ashley was the one person alive who would keep her confidences.

"Dammit… he didn't have anywhere else to turn…"

Ashley held her sister close. Mel wore her heart on her sleeve. She knew what she needed to do. This was now a family affair.


	8. iDo Damage Control

**iDo Damage Control**

On the way home from work, Sam decided to take a little detour. The world around her was spinning out of control, and she needed to shoulder its weight on her back and bring things back into balance. This was simply her lot in life.

She pulled into a space near the front door of the gym, parked, and exited the vehicle. This was long overdue.

_**A MOMENT LATER…**_

"YO CHAMP! WHAT GOES ON?"

There, facing the heavy bag, was Shelby Marx, drenched and glistening, working as hard as ever. She was lost in her own world, until she heard Sam's voice again.

"YO, CHAMP, TIME!"

Shelby turned, smiling, winded.

"Oh… Hey…"

Sam knew Shelby was _'in the zone'_. She was completely focused on the task at hand, and it would take a few moments to go back to Normal People speed.

"You do realize that this is still Bat Shit Crazy, don't you, Shel? You haven't been in the ring for real in years…"

Shelby threw the bag gloves to the floor, her hands still wrapped. She knew that Sam loved her, but at this point, it simply felt like the blonde was trying to rain on her goddamned parade. She was upset.

"Don't you get it, Sam?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Frankly, Shelby, No, I don't… What I _do_ get is that you've got a wife that loves you, a new baby at home, and a teenager who's in love with my kid, so as far as that goes, I think that makes us practically family, which means I think I've earned the right to tell you you're being a tad bit reckless and tell you when to _SIT DOWN, SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LET ME SAY MY PIECE!"_

Shelby Marx and Sam Puckett were both Alpha Dogs. They both wanted, instinctively, to be the leader of the pack. Shelby, however, in her infinite wisdom, understood where Sam was coming from, took two steps back, and retrieved her towel from the floor, mopping her face. She knew that cooler heads would prevail, so long as they gave each other space. Shelby toweled off her face and dropped the towel once more, turning her back on the blonde and walking away. She talked _at_ Sam, all the while putting distance between them.

"Feel free to hang out, Puckett… Just give me a few, would ya?"

Sam shook her head. At least now, Shelby Marx couldn't see her smiliing, staring at the floor.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER…**_

Shelby emerged from the locker room, freshly showered and changed. Most importantly, she had cooled off. She had allowed her brain time to process things rationally. Instead of wanting to break Sam's head for what she'd said, she understood it was said from a place of love and respect. Sam was being a hard-ass in order to protect her – if even from herself.

"Sam, I…"

The blonde waved her off.

"Apology accepted, now look… you and I need to take a little ride. I need your help with… you know… _a thing…_"

Shelby Marx had learned long ago not to ask questions.

The pair drove around for a while, stopping only to endulge Sam's stomach with a football-sized burrito from _El Taco Guapo_. Shelby talked as Sam chewed and drove.

"You do realize that Carly overreacts from time to time, right?"

Sam's glare said _'Tell me something I don't know'_.

Sam's phone rang. She answered it in-between bites.

"…Hey, Cupcake!..."

Carly fussed over the speakerphone.

"…_Where, exactly, are you, Samantha?..."_

Sam answered matter-of-factly, as though it should be obvious.

"Out with Shelby… we have… ya know, _a thing_…"

Shelby interjected, attempting to keep the mood light.

"…_Hey, Carls…"_

Sam did everything she could to placate her beautiful brunette. What Carly didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"I'll be home soon, Cupcake, I promise… Love you…"

The call ended without incident before Shelby shot her friend a look.

"Carly has no idea, does she?"

"Semantics..."

Sam drove, finally pulling into the spacious driveway of a large home not too far removed from her own.

Shelby glanced over, slightly concerned. She hoped they were expected.

"They do know we're coming, _right_?"

"Kinda…"

Shelby was slightly nervous.

"You dragged me here on _'Kinda…'?_"

Sam simply shrugged. Shelby had always had her back. This should be no different. Shelby knew very well why they were here.

"If you wanna back out, Champ, I'm not stopping you…"

Shelby shot her friend a serious look. She'd gone into far more serious situations than this. She smirked.

"C'mon, Sam… This is kids' stuff…"

_**A SHORT TIME LATER, IN THE LIVING ROOM…**_

Sam and Shelby sat on the sofa, the blonde spelling out her position, when they were interrupted.

"_Mom… have you seen…?"_

The young man stopped cold.

"Uh… Hi…"

Sam smiled brightly at the tall young man, teenaged muscles rippling beneath his gray Cobras t-shirt.

"What goes on, Kid?"

David knew very well why they were here. Somehow, the details of his private conversation with Mel had become public knowledge. Sam could read as much on his face. She wanted to save her daughter any unnecessary discomfort. She spoke up before he could, clearly reading his thoughts. She never addressed anything directly, though she was matter-of-fact.

"Look… Don't go and get chizzed off at her… She has no idea I'm even here…"

A slight half smile crossed David Sharkey's lips. He crossed the living room floor, bent down slightly, and did the only thing in the world that came naturally to him. He folded Sam Puckett into a tight hug for what seemed like the first time since childhood. She had always been good to him. Sam felt the anxiety leave the young man's chest as he exhaled. She spoke quietly to him. This was private. They spoke the truth to one another, whether or not the young man yet believed her.

"_We're always here for you, if you need us, Kiddo…"_

David knew. He planted a gentle peck on Sam's cheek before moving on. Though their families had always been close, he never felt for Shelby Marx what he felt for Sam and Carly Puckett. He simply bid her goodnight with a half smile and a nod of his head.

"Good to see you again, Miss Marx…"

Shelby returned his gaze with a bright smile of her own. David moved on to his parents, hugging and kissing them both before retiring for the evening. Even as a teenager, he was a Mama's Boy. His parents meant the world to him. He kissed his mother – the doctor who had delivered both of Sam's twins, plus Shelby's daughter – on the cheek before formulating his retreat. All of the adults in the room knew that he was making an excuse to leave them to their conversation, though they'd never bring it up.

"Mom, I'll be in my room reading if you need anything…"

She simply smiled at him. She knew it was a line. He was a voracious reader, though she knew that he would very likely spend the rest of the evening exchanging text messages with little Melanie Puckett.

"Good night, Sweetheart…"

The four adults exchanged glances as the young man left the room. They knew they needed to address the nine hundred pound gorilla in the room and soon. Sam knew Carly wouldn't hold dinner forever.


	9. iFull House

**iFull House**

David flopped down on his bed. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table, texting Melanie without so much as an afterthought.

* * *

_**TO: Melanie**_

_Please tell me you didn't say anything to anybody…_

* * *

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE PUCKETT HOUSE…**_

Carly, being a good wife – and, apparently, a 'cool' mom – had foregone dinner in favor of snacks for her houseful of children. Melanie's cell phone vibrated, leading to a smart-assed comment from Megan Marx.

"Ooh, is that your _boyfriend_?"

Melanie looked up from the phone with dead eyes. It was _not_ funny.

Carly – normally passive – glared across the table, using a look very reminiscent of Sam.

"Megan…"

The redhead realized she wasn't at school.

"Um… my bad… Sorry…"

Melanie let it drop. She looked Megan in the face and just smirked. She was gentle. She wouldn't let anything come between them.

The little blonde returned to her text message.

* * *

_**TO: David**_

_No, of course not… not exactly… why?_

* * *

Carly wandered back into the kitchen, where she removed her cell phone from her pants pocket and hit _REDIAL. _The call was answered almost immediately.

"…Where the Hell are you, Sam?"

"…_Just pulled in the driveway, Cupcake. Is there room for one more at dinner?"_

Carly spoke in a whisper, bordering on laughter.

"When isn't there?"

The brunette apologized, told her partner she loved her, and ended the call.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Sam and Shelby had entered the house, Carly falling unnecessarily head-over-heels for Sam. It happened this way when Carly went slightly out of her head. Sam quashed it with a thorough hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"Love you too, Cupcake… Where's dinner?"

Carly wanted to fuss, but couldn't. The situation was simply so typical in their day-to-day life – something coming up at the last possible minute – where Carly knew she couldn't be upset. Shelby sensed she was something of a third wheel here, but she also knew that she was always welcome in Sam and Carly's home. She simply grumbled in Sam's direction, only loud enough for her partner to hear.

"…_Warming… Samantha…"_

"You guys, if you just want me to take the kid, we can walk home…"

Carly, ever the hostess, would have none of it.

"Shelby, honestly… just stay… besides, who else will tell me what this one is up to?"

Sam blushed.

"Carls…"

Melanie Puckett blushed. She loved her parents being like this – so in love after so many years, regardless of who was around. She held Bridget's hand, hoping their life together would turn out this way. She returned her attention to her phone. Bridget no longer cared.

* * *

_**FROM: David**_

_Things were a little weird here tonight, but what the hell else is new? How's stuff at your place?_

* * *

Now Bridget teased her.

"Awww, he's _so sweet_…"

Mel knew that her girlfriend had gotten over her silly little insecurity. Bridget was teasing her for the sake of teasing her. Once she thought rationally about it, she knew that this boy couldn't offer Melanie what she could. The fact of the matter was that Bridget had to be assured that Melanie didn't feel anything for him. The fact that they could spend the day together without anything weird happening confirmed it. Bridget rubbernecked as Melanie texted.

* * *

_**TO: David**_

_Weird, but that's the story of my life. The Marx girl is here again… never leaves… And Bridget says Hi._

* * *

"I did not!"

"Shush and be nice… he likes you."

"No, Sweetie, I think he _really, really_ likes you…"

Melanie rolled her eyes. Bridget and David would never admit it, but despite the initial insecurities, she knew they would always be as thick as thieves. The phone buzzed again. Ashley finally spoke up.

"Oh, for the love of Cryin' Out Loud!"

Melanie ignored her. She glanced at the phone.

* * *

_**FROM: David**_

_Talked with my parents. They said I can transfer to Ridgeway if that's what I really want…_

* * *

Sam Puckett's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Alright… everybody knock off the nonsense, foolishness, and whatnot – …"

Shelby heard her daughter's voice through the crowd.

"…_Is she serious?"_

"Megan Victoria Marx… you'd better shut it…"

"Yes, Maam…"

Melanie and Bridget laughed. Someone had finally put that god-awful redhead in her place. Melanie chuckled, if only to herself. Her house was controlled chaos, but it was always like this. Her parents could act like kids themselves, but that was completely okay. She wouldn't want things any other way.

_**AFTER DINNER…**_

The entire household felt unable to move. Uncle Carmine's lasagna had that effect on you. Carly sat with her feet up, making small talk with Shelby as Sam did the dishes. The blonde knew this was her punishment for being late and not calling first.

"How's Wendy?"

Shelby chuckled, flashing a white smile.

"Not thrilled with me right now, I'm afraid…"

Carly figured that Wendy was less than thrilled with Shelby's impromptu press conference and return to the world of professional mixed martial arts, but she hadn't considered Wendy had gotten _that _concerned. Shelby continued.

"She's got the hospital on speed dial again…"

Carly went white as a sheet. She had no idea what she'd do in Wendy's position. She glanced over at the love seat across the room. Ashley and Megan were cozied up together, making lovey-dovey eyes at one another. Carly shot Shelby a look, looking for her opinion. The fighter simply cleared her throat loudly, causing her daughter to jump.

In a quiet voice, Carly heard her daughter interrupt.

"Um, Excuse me… Mommy? Bridget and I will be in my room… um, _studying_…"

Carly paid it no mind whatsoever.

"Okay, Sweety…"

The petite blonde led the little Asian girl down the hall, their fingers barely intertwined.

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER, BEHIND CLOSED DOORS…**_

Melanie Puckett and Bridget Xi collapsed to Melanie's bed, fully clothed. They simply wanted time alone. The house was too wild and crazy for them to say what they wanted to one another or enjoy each others' company without redheaded reprisal. Melanie held Bridget close. They were a tangled mess of limbs as Bridget – ninety pounds soaking wet – fidgeted with her cell phone, texting her mother.

"…_**Still at the Pucketts. Caught up visiting with that nice boy from Briarwood. Will be home later. XOXO…"**_

Sure, Bridget Xi was a liar, but she had only told her mother what she knew she would want to hear.


	10. iVisit the Bulldogs

**iVisit the Bulldogs**

It was a bright Monday morning at Ridgeway High. Bridget Xi was happy, even though she wasn't much of a morning person. She was grumpy. She shouldn't have lied to her mother, who was back on her _'You should find a nice boyfriend'_ bandwagon, although she was willing to expand her daughter's potential pool of suitors beyond the Korean-American community. From her mother's point of view, if this boy attended Briarwood Academy, he could certainly provide Bridget with the life she deserved. Their argument rang in her ears from earlier that morning.

_**THE ELLIOTT BAY TOWERS, EARLIER THAT MORNING…**_

"…_But I don't see why you can't simply go out with him… have a nice time…"_

"_MOM, what don't you get? He's just a friend, that's all! I couldn't possibly love him…"_

"…_and why is that?..."_

"…_Because he's not Mel! I love her and that's all there is to it!..."_

Bridget had stormed out in a huff, foregoing her coat for an oversized hoodie. It made her feel like a small child. It was easily a size and a half too big for her, but it was comfortable. A light early morning drizzle fell on her head as she waited in front of the building for the bus. It didn't bother her. The forecast called for it to burn off early, with the rest of the day to be sunny and gorgeous.

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT…**_

The bell rang and Bridget scurried from Spanish 3 with Melanie Puckett in tow. She pulled the little blonde girl gently by the wrist, as she always did, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the time they reached Melanie's locker.

There, looking like God's gift to straight women, was Melanie's friend, David.

Bridget couldn't help herself. She cursed a blue streak in a tiny voice; sure no one but Melanie could hear her.

"…_Oh, fuck me…"_

Melanie reprimanded her with a nudge.

"Language…"

The pretty blonde couldn't help but gawk. This didn't make sense. What was he doing here, in front of her locker, looking all… all… _Boy_?

"What are you –…?"

He interjected.

"Campus tour. Thought I'd surprise you…"

Melanie was certainly surprised. She couldn't help staring at the sticker affixed to his sweatshirt, which simply read _'VISITOR'_. This still didn't make sense.

Before the conversation could get any further along, Ashley and Megan came barreling down the hall at a full run, soles of their shoes screeching as they did. Megan was jabbering a mile a minute.

"I can't believe that you told Briggs…Holy Hell, what's he doing here?"

Melanie smiled at David.

"Forgive her, she's normally like this… I chalk it up to all the kicks to the head…"

Even Ashley laughed. She had to ask the obvious question.

"Wait a minute… why're you here?"

David smiled.

"Campus visit… thinking of transferring."

Megan was confused.

"Why would you leave Briarwood? Don't they have, like, a private jet or something?"

"Helicopter, but… well, this place is just more my speed… The self-important trust fund babies get real old really quick…"

All four girls couldn't help but laugh.

Melanie, for her part, blushed bright red. She felt comfortable, yet awkward at the very same time.

_**LATER, OVER LUNCH IN THE STUDENT UNION…**_

The quintet sat, talked, and ate at the girls' usual table. A strange hush fell over the surrounding tables. Megan, in particular, paid attention to who was saying what.

"…_but I thought they were gay…"_

"…_who IS that boy with them?..."_

"…_he looks familiar, but I have no idea where I've seen him before…"_

It was that uncomfortable type of whisper campaign that made your blood boil on the inside. Megan fought the urge to crack skulls. That could come later. Now, what mattered was making small talk, enjoying their time together. They _were_ friends, regardless of the hard time Megan gave him. Their childhood _did_ count for something.

She decided to speak up.

"Dude, I know I give you hell, but it's really cool that you're here…"

Megan overheard another rude, whispered comment, insinuating that the tall, muscular boy with the rainbow bracelet on his wrist _'played for the other team'_. That tore it. Megan was seething on the inside. Without thinking, she picked up her unopened chocolate milk and hurled it across the room like a baseball. It pegged her target – the guilty party – in the back of the head. She shoved herself away from the table, much as she'd do during a press conference, jawing with an opponent.

She threw her arms out wide. She was yelling now. She was _PISSED._

"ALRIGHT! You think you're so bad… Who wants to try that again? Anybody can talk shit behind someone's back… Who's got the stones to say this shit to my face?"

Ashley yanked at Megan's t-shirt. Her girlfriend was about to get detention, if not suspended… or worse.

"Shut up and sit down…"

"Can't, Babe… these little jackasses want to run their mouths about me? Fine, cool… but to talk about our friend, who they don't even know? Screw it… it's game time… let's go…"

Ashley locked eyes with her, wanting to convey the gravity of the situation. She spoke in a low, serious tone. It was the tone she'd learned from Sam. It was the tone that Mama had learned, in turn, from Uncle Carmine.

"SIT… DOWN…"

Megan did as she was told. Ashley was one of three people who could speak to her this way and not at least get back-talk for their troubles.

_**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE…**_

The girls were back to their usual selves – laughing, goofy, and stupid – surrounded by smoothies, fries, and cheeseburgers. They had crammed five growing bodies into a booth that typically accommodated four. Bridget had to shimmy onto Melanie's lap, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest. They talked and joked amongst themselves. David Sharkey was wearing a brand new Ridgeway Bulldogs cap, which he bought earlier that day in the student union. He wanted to get used to the new colors. He found them much more comfortable than the blazer and tie that had come with enrollment at Briarwood, anyway.


	11. iPanic Attack

**iPanic Attack**

It was a quiet evening in the Benson household. Carly's girls and their respective partners had taken the Benson twins out for the evening. Freddie and Melanie needed time to themselves.

Sam's famous, beautiful sister was bright and cheerful as always, lounging on the sofa, her head resting gently against her husband's chest.

"Freddie?"

"Yes, my love?"

She smiled. She loved him more than anything in the world. It had been far too long since they'd gotten the house to themselves like this.

"You know, it's just nice and quiet…"

His arm looped around her waist, his fingers falling on the soft, supple flesh of her stomach.

"And…?"

She laughed.

"…_AND _I love you…"

The couple exchanged their typical sweet _I love yous_ before Melanie began freaking out. She had glanced up at the television and had a conniption. Ben Huebscher on Channel 5 had just done a follow up story on Shelby Marx's comeback. This story fleshed out the former champion's plans in greater detail and it bothered Mythical Melanie immensely.

"…_HOLY CHIZZ ON A CHISEL!..."_

Freddie laughed. This was about as close to a curse word as was in his wife's vocabulary. He truly hadn't been paying attention. He glanced at the television. The graphic at the bottom of the screen explained it all. He spoke matter-of-factly, having read his wife's thoughts.

"…I'll get your coat…"

_**MEANWHILE, NEXT DOOR…**_

Carly sat in the recliner, hugging her knees to her chest. Sam knew exactly what was wrong. She attempted to get a word in edgewise, in between the bleating sheep noises.

"Carls…"

"MEH!"

"Cupcake, please…"

"MEH!"

"Carls, honey, please…"

Before Carly could fuss again, Carly and Sam's front door flew open. Freddie and Melanie Benson burst in like they owned the place.

"Oh great, _YOU'RE_ here!"

It was Sam's way of saying she was thankful that her sister had decided to put in an appearance. Melanie knelt at the foot of the chair, speaking sweetly to Carly. She could be what Sam was attempting to be.

"Carly… let Sam talk, sweetheart… you know she loves you…"

Carly smiled. She knew Melanie spoke the truth. Carly's blonde looked to her sister. They spoke between one another with nothing more than a glance. They didn't need words. Sam's eyes said it all.

"…_I love you…"_

It took a second, but Carly stopped rocking and the sheep noises died away. Sam had kept an awful secret from her, but she understood why. Sam had neglected to tell Carly because she knew fully well that this would be the result. Mythical Melanie wanted to stay by Sam's side, lest her sister need her. Freddie knew all too well. His precious little angel was loyal to a fault. Melanie was a sweet and gentle soul, but she would follow her twin sister to the gates of Hell itself if Sam needed her to. He took her by the wrist and gently led her away.

"Come on, sweetheart… I'll make you some tea…"

She didn't want to, but the look in Sam's eyes – the one only she and Carly knew how to read – told her it was okay.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN AT IL TERRAZZO CARMINE…**_

The twins had brought their cousins here simply out of habit. It had been voted as serving the best pizza in Seattle for seven years running and they did not deliver. That, plus the fact that Sam had put all four teens on the payroll, meant that it was simply a foregone conclusion.

Freddie Junior had wrangled the corner chair at the long table, ensuring him of a seat next to the gorgeous Korean girl he'd had a crush on for the past two years. His sister kicked him underneath the table, rolling her eyes at him, looking _ever so much_ like her namesake aunt.

"You are_ such_ a nub!"

Bridget overheard. She thought the young boy's infatuation with her was absolutely adorable. Nothing could sway her heart from the quiet, yet curvy blonde, but it felt nice to be appreciated as beautiful, even if he was just a little boy. She patted his hand in a sweet, gentle way, which could be seen as slightly flirtatious, but it was all in good fun. They were all having a good time.

Megan Marx pulled a roll of cash from her front pocket, slipping several large bills in with the check. They were now paid up. They would simply sit here, take up space, and stuff themselves. Sometimes, that's all you needed – time alone with friends and good food. Sometimes, that was all it took to make your troubles melt away.

_**BACK ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

Wendy had calmed down. She and Shelby cuddled on the sofa. It was all okay now.

"Shelby, you know I hate this, but…"

Shelby interrupted.

"Wen, I promise, I'll play it safe…"

Wendy cut her off, mock annoyance in her voice.

"…and why do I love you again? I hate that you're doing this, but you're a fighter… I may not like it, but you do what you do…"

This was Wendy's way of acquiescing to Shelby without appearing to be a total daffodil. She didn't want Shelby to fight again, but she knew that Shelby was so bullheaded that once her mind was made up, that was it. There was nothing she could do. It didn't much matter anyway. She knew that Shelby would be safe. She was making the absolute best of a bad situation.

_**A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY…**_

It was a tense moment, although short-lived. Sam had shooed her sister and the Nub back home with the love she could only show them here – in this place. Their hearts were in the right place, though Mama had this well under control. Carly snuggled into Sam on the sofa, watching TV. It was as though nothing had ever happened.

"Ya know Cupcake, it's really all gonna be okay…"

Carly smiled. She sounded less like herself and far more like the Idiot Farmgirl.

"You're so _stupid…_"

Sam laughed.

"Never said I made good decisions…"

Carly stretched out slightly, allowing her head to rest in that soft, special place where Sam's stomach gently gave way to her lower extremities. Mama made an excellent pillow. She could finally relax.


	12. iMidnight Rendezvous

**iMidnight Rendezvous**

Megan Marx was drifting off to sleep in her own bed for the first night in weeks. Being without Ashley felt strange. She'd grown so used to the warmth that the pretty blonde girl provided that she shivered, even under multiple blankets. Her baby sister slept down the hall, while her parents were sacked out like a couple of teenagers on the sofa, in front of the TV.

The champion fighter was very nearly down for the count when rustling outside her window woke her with a start.

Ashley Puckett had just removed the screen from the open window and crawled on through, flopping onto the bed next to the young redhead. She had learned quite a bit from Sam.

"Hey…"

Megan should've been surprised, but wasn't. Nothing about the blonde surprised her anymore, although she had to ask the obvious question.

"I love you, but _are you insane_?"

Ashley smiled.

"Certifiably… What goes on?"

Megan yawned.

"Sleepy… C'mere…"

She drew the blonde close. She didn't care about anything anymore. So long as her little sister was still asleep down the hall, life was perfect.

_**BACK AT THE PUCKETT RESIDENCE…**_

The house was quiet. Carly and Sam had retired for the night after kissing their girls goodnight. Though Carly knew otherwise, to Sam, they were still little girls. Her daughters were still little girls who needed looking after every minute of every day. After her parents had gone on to bed, Mel had made her way to the living room sofa, where she was now watching one of her favorite old movies, generously muted for her parents' benefit. She didn't want to wake them.

The front door yawned open. Bridget Xi wandered in with the spare key she'd found, exactly where Mel had said it would be. She entered, shut the door behind her, and hurried towards the sofa, where her girlfriend was sprawled out, in a hoodie and 'comfy pants', munching on popcorn.

Melanie shot her a smile.

"I thought you got cold feet…"

Bridget spoke in a whisper, quite evidently trying to catch her breath.

"Bus was late… stupid dog down the street wouldn't shut up…"

Melanie wanted to flick Bridget hard on the nose. For a girl with a genius-level IQ, her girlfriend could be incredibly thick sometimes.

"I'm teasing… C'mere…"

Bridget sat down gently next to Mel, content to be together again, even though they both knew they were breaking the rules. They didn't care. This was too much fun.

Melanie cuddled the slight girl, intent on warming her up. She couldn't help herself. Not only did she want to be cute, but she wanted to be sweet and playful as well. Before Bridget could open her mouth to protest – as if she would have done so – Melanie had begun untying and removing Bridget's shoes, followed by her socks.

"There… better?"

Bridget blushed, laughing slightly.

"You're weird…"

They both knew they were being strange and awkward, but neither of them had a clue what they were doing. Melanie had decided to simply go with it; whatever happened happened and that was absolutely fine with her. Her fingers tangled in Bridget's t-shirt – completely unintentionally – and her fingers grazed the little girl's bare navel. Mel could hear the breath catching in Bridget's chest. It was a rare and awkward occurrence, though she knew the sound quite well for other reasons. She chose to ignore it and instead locked her eyes on Bridget's.

"I love you, you know…"

Bridget muttered stupidly.

"…Uh huh…"

The blonde stared her partner in the face for a long moment. Her brain had stopped sending signals to the rest of her body. Every single coherent quasi-adult thought had simply fallen out of her head. She had momentarily gone stone cold stupid.

"I love you, Sweety…"

Bridget settled in, tangling her legs with the taller blonde's. This was wonderful.

_**BACK AT THE MARX HOME…**_

Ashley loved Megan so much. She kissed the redhead gently on the neck. She hadn't intended it to happen this way, but it happened just the same.

Megan Marx was now not only wide away, but incredibly whipped up. It had been enough to get the little redhead very interested in staying up well past her curfew.

Megan pushed back, perhaps harder than she even realized, pinning the blonde's shoulders to the mattress. She grinned.

"Tag… You're it…"

Ashley smirked, but was melodramatic. It was fun this way.

"Um…. Owww…"

Megan was immediately concerned.

"Oh sweety, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Ashley interrupted.

"Shut up… I didn't say I minded…"

There was a glint in those bright blue eyes that told Megan exactly what Ashley meant. It was a look Sam had given Carly countless times over the years. It was a look that said _'You know what you wanna do, so go ahead already'._ Megan had noticed it in Ash before, though never quite like this. This was new. For once, the brash mixed martial artist was at a loss. She couldn't speak or seemingly even form coherent thoughts without prodding from Ashley. The blonde was messing with her brain. She did the only thing that came naturally. She kissed Ashley gently. It was the only thing that made sense.

"I love you, you know…"

Ashley laughed.

"Sometimes you can be so dense… How hard do those chicks kick you in the head?"

Megan smirked. She knew what her girlfriend was doing. This was her way of teasing her, but Ashley needed to learn who was boss. Without warning, Megan lunged, attaching herself to Ashley's neck by the mouth. She bit down, but it was gentle and playful, the way the Idiot Farmgirl would attack the Cowboy's foot.

_**SHORTLY AFTER THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING…**_

Shelby Marx was restless. She wandered through the house pantsless, focused more on her growling stomach than the fact that she was wandering the house in a t-shirt and a pair of those things that Sam couldn't stand. She entered the main hall and noticed Megan's bedroom light was still on. That girl would bankrupt her falling asleep with her bedroom light and TV still on. The door yawned open ever so slightly, so it was simply a matter of ducking in and flipping the switch.

_**A BRIEF MOMENT LATER…**_

Shelby peered in, as she always had, only to find that her little girl wasn't alone in bed – Sam's daughter joined her at the hip. Shelby simply shook her head as she flipped out the light. It wasn't amusing, though she couldn't help but chuckle, a half-smirk crossing her face.

"Oh Lord… Wendy's gonna _love_ this…"


	13. iCrack Under The Pressure

**iCrack Under the Pressure**

On their way to lunch, Melanie could no longer resist – she had to harass her sister.

"…_Somebody's grounded for Til College…"_

"Shut it…"

Mel's voice was sweet and sing-song, perfect for plucking her sister's last possible nerve.

"I mean, _come on_… It's not _that hard_ to get away with…"

Ashley gaped at her.

"You _didn't…_"

Melanie put on her 'Sweet, Innocent, Little Good Girl' face.

"…Sneak into the house looking like an exhausted little sex monkey? Nope… that's what the guest room is for…"

Ashley couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't think I wanna hear you use the words '_sex' _and _'monkey'_ in the same sentence ever again…"

Melanie just blushed. She relished the rare position she was in – able to lord this over her sister for a change.

"God… Just don't be so obvious about it all the time… Our parents don't have all that many rules. Play by them for a little while and they won't suspect anything when you… _you know_…"

At what had to be the world's most inopportune moment, Megan Marx came free-wheeling around the corner, winded.

"…Hey…whoa…"

The fighter looked to her girlfriend before continuing.

"…why do you look all whipped up?"

Ashley groaned.

"Don't ask… there are some things my sister needs to learn to keep to herself…"

Melanie giggled. She was waiting patiently for Bridget to return from the ladies' room. This was going to be a fun day.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Shelby Marx was beating the stuffing out of the heavy bag.

"Time, Champ, TIME!"

Shelby shook the bag gloves off with a flick of her wrist, reached for her water bottle, and squirted a liberal amount directly into her mouth. Sam Puckett continued to talk at her.

"Looking good, Kid, but I'm still on the fence with this thing… y'aint young as Springtime anymore, so we need to fight smarter, not necessarily harder…"

Winded, Shelby turned, offering Sam Puckett a slippery, wet smile.

"You sound like Wendy…"

Under the circumstances, Sam took that as a compliment.

"She's your wife… you've been retired more than a good while, Shel. Of course she goes and gets whipped up when you want to do this crazy-ass thing…"

Shelby smiled broadly.

"That didn't stop you from jumping on board…"

Sam was instantly a smart-mouthed teenager again.

"I never said I made good decisions… _well_… except for marrying Carls… that was a good decision…"

Shelby couldn't help but smile.

"Break for lunch?"

_**ELSEWHERE IN THE EMERALD CITY…**_

Carly sat in a corner office on the forty-second floor of the Columbia Tower, overlooking the skyline of the city that she loved so much. She was going over the public appearance schedule for the upcoming week when Sam's gorgeous twin sister appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Carly…"

Carly smiled. She was spiraling out of control inside, but for good reason. She knew that if anyone could help her, it was Mythical Melanie. She looked up from the desk into those radiant blue eyes – identical to Sam's – and fought back tears.

Sam's twin was the gentle one in the family – she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Carly, honey, what's the matter?"

Carly's eyes misted up. She shook her head. She felt stupid. She shook her head again, embarrassed, not wanting to cry. Melanie was not only her sister-in-law, she was her boss.

Melanie knew. She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Carly, level with me… what's on your mind?"

The brunette fought as hard as she could, but could no longer fight off the world. Melanie Benson had a better idea than most.

"It's this moronic fight thing that Sam and Shelby and doing, isn't it? My sister means well, but she doesn't necessarily make the best decisions in the world…"

Carly smiled. What had started out as a laugh had become more of a snort. Her famous sister-in-law begun to chuckle too, now sitting in the chair opposite Carly's desk, her legs crossed daintily.

"Look who I'm talking to… the woman who won my sister's heart over a tuna sandwich when you were eight years old…"

Carly couldn't help but chuckle. Had it really been so long ago?

"Melanie… _stop_…"

They were no longer in a professional setting. It was now simply Mythical Melanie teasing her twin sister's partner simply for the heck of it. They were simply best friends having a quiet moment of girl time, regardless of the fact that they were both on the clock.

"Mel, it's not just that fight thing… although I did want to punch your sister right in the head…"

Melanie responded coolly, as though this were the most logical response in the world.

"Understandable…"

"It's my babies and their… you know… Megan and Bridget and…"

Carly sniffled.

"…_my babies are growing up and soon they'll be off to college and they won't need me and we won't have any others and…"_

Mythical Melanie reached across the desk and took the brunette's hand in her own.

"Oh goodness, Carly Shay, please! Those beautiful little girls will always need you… you and Sam both… that's the way this works…"

Carly knew the point Sam's sweet-hearted sister was driving at. This was her way of saying _'Carly, you're being stupid, now shut up and listen to reason'_ without actually saying it. She sniffed back tears, dried her eyes and wanted to speak, only to have the intercom on her desk beat her to the punch.

"…_Miss Puckett, Mister Benson is here for you and Missus Benson…"_

Carly responded in the only way that sprung to mind.

"_Tell him we'll be out in five, four, three, two…"_

Mythical Melanie was now magenta, struggling to contain herself. Carly chuckled quietly to herself. She had a wonderful family. She didn't care if the intern at the reception desk in the lobby didn't get their little inside joke, she knew Freddie would appreciate it, and she now felt more like the real Carly.

_**LATER THAT AFTERNOON, BACK AT HOME…**_

Sam was alone. She was thankful for some alone time for a change. She loved Carls more than life and the girls were the sunlight in her universe, but Mama needed time alone. This whole thing was an unholy nightmare and right now – at this very moment – the world needed to stop spinning. She was glad there were locks on the doors. She was even more grateful that she'd locked every door in the house behind her as she had come home. Carly would be home inside of the next half hour, while the twins and their little entourage wouldn't darken her door for at least another forty-five minutes. She was particularly happy that Carls wasn't home yet. She knew that Carly would never let her hear the end of it. There would inevitably be a _'Sam…'_, a _'But Honey…'_, or an _'I told you so, Samantha…'_. She didn't truly mind, but she wanted to avoid that for now. If she could manipulate the situation until they didn't discuss it until bed that evening, that would be ideal. Carly was putty in Sam's hands behind closed doors.

Sam needed to unwind. Only Carly knew how Sam truly handled stress. Only Carly knew that the rock-hard persona was only skin deep. Sam was truly Carly's little daffodil.

Sam Puckett felt the stress leave her body, her shoulders unknotting. She let her body go limp and sink beneath a liberal mountain of Carly's lavender scented bubble bath. She had precious little time and Sam Puckett – despite all outward appearances – wanted to feel like a princess.


	14. iFace The Music

**iFace The Music**

The key turned in the lock, Carly letting herself in. Sam had exited the master bath and made her way from the master bedroom down the hall towards the living room.

"Carls… Honey?"

Upon entering the living room, Mama Puckett went white as a sheet. The one day she had decided to let her inner daffodil out to play and her sister shows up.

"_Holy Chizz!_ What is _She_ doing here?"

Melanie chuckled, however uneasy. Sam was wearing a silk bathrobe identical to the one that hung in her own master bathroom next door.

"Relax, Samantha… You don't have anything I haven't seen before… but you do look lovely, by the way…"

Sam groaned.

"Oh God! The Princess said I'm '_lovely'…"_

Carly smiled.

"Sam…"

Sam blushed. Under the circumstances, had they both been dressed alike, Carly would've had a difficult time telling the two apart. She loved when Sam gave herself over to fits of daffodility. It didn't happen often, but Carly loved it just the same.

Melanie hated herself for what she needed to do, but her sister had been impossible of late. They hadn't had a serious argument in what felt like forever, but where Carly and the girls were concerned, all bets were off. She glared at Sam with a look she'd rarely, if ever, used.

Sam Puckett knew her twin sister meant business. Melanie turned to Carly and spoke as articulately and demurely as she was able, under the circumstances.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to have a word with my sister in private…"

Carly was used to this, though not like this. The tension was palpable. Sam knew what this was about. She strained to speak politely, through gritted teeth.

"What my _sister_ means is… … damn… … Can we have the room, Cupcake?"

Getting up, Carly politely excused herself, pausing only to kiss Sam's cheek and give Melanie a brief hug – they were her family, after all.

"I'll be in the bedroom…"

As soon as Carly was out of earshot, Sam Puckett let loose on her sister for the first time in nearly two decades. She spoke in a hushed tone, since her beautiful Cupcake was still in the building.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Melanie wasn't in the mood to mince words. She chose the family's native tongue.

"_Ciò che in nome di Dio pensa che stai facendo?"_

Sam responded in kind.

"_Come hai osato!"_

"_Come hai osato trattare Carly come questo?"_

"_Questa è la mia vita!"_

Melanie was upset. She returned to English, not caring at this point whether Carly overheard in the bedroom or not.

"_Oh, Samantha, please… _This is as much about Carly and the girls as it is about you, and you know it! I love you because you're my sister, but sometimes I…"

Her voice deliberately trailed off.

"…But what, _Princess?_"

Melanie blushed, both out of embarrassment and frustration.

"…but sometimes, my first instinct is to punch you right in the head…"

Before either of them had seen, they'd heard. Carly was several paced behind Sam, giggling. She turned her attention to Melanie instead.

"I've said the same thing to her before…"

Sam blushed.

"Yeah, but that was _YEARS ago…_ Can I change? I feel like such a _girl…_"

Carly cleared her throat.

"Here…"

Carly stepped forward, handing Sam a fresh, folded change of clothes. After two decades together, Carly knew Sam better than the blonde knew herself.

Sam turned to Carly, smiling.

"I love you, Carls…"

Carly smirked, speaking in matter-of-fact sweetness, a smile still on her face.

"…Oh, you're still in trouble, Samantha… we'll just talk about it later…"

Sam knew she was in _big trouble._ Carly only took this tone with her maybe three times a year. She politely excused herself.

_**THREE HOURS LATER…**_

The twins were home, their respective better halves in tow, lounging in front of the television. Carly spoke up sweetly, her arm now slung low around Sam's waist.

"_So… how was school?"_

Carly knew very well what had happened that day. A voicemail message from her old friend Gibby told her that one of her precious little angels was staring at three days of detention for unmentionable things, which Sam seemed to think was no big deal.

Carly's tone produced the desired response. Ashley and Megan had no earthly idea what was going on.

"It was cool… Uncle Spencer subbed for our Art class today… set some stuff on fire… _again…_"

That didn't even phase Carly. In her own high school career, her brother had inadvertently caused no fewer than eighteen fires in their apartment. She would expect nothing less of her marvelously talented big brother. She looked to her quiet child.

"Melanie? How was school today?"

The younger twin was frazzled, lost in her own little world.

"_Hey, What? Fine! Nothing!_"

Ashley and Megan did their best to stifle their own laughter and return to reruns of _Totally Terri_ on the Dingo Channel. All Bridget Xi could due was flush a deep shade of raspberry. All parties concerned knew that the girls had been caught.

Ashley could sense the awkward silence in the room. She stood up, taking the fighter by the hand.

"Uh, _awkward_… so… yeah… we'll just… ya know… go now…"

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Sam paced the kitchen floor, staring at her own shoes and talking to the Travertine floor.

"Holy Chizz, you're supposed to be the smart one, and you go and do something this… this… this…"

Melanie raised her hand, always the good student. She spoke up sweetly, yet terrified of disappointing her parents.

"…I'm sorry… I'm willing to admit to being _'Universally Stupid'_…"

Bridget sniffled, having been reduced to tears at the sight of a temperamental Sam Puckett. She knew she needed to say something.

"Missus Puckett, if I may please…"

Sam looked up, red in the face. She was upset, though she could never scream at this girl. She knew Bridget was too fragile. Carly, given an opening, jumped in.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I… I… we… we know… we're both very sorry, but…"

Sam was flippant, her blood pressure still through the roof.

"_Oh! There's a 'But'…"_

"Sam!"

"Oh, alright, Cupcake!…"

Sam knew she'd overstepped, deferring to Carly. Those chocolate brown eyes boring their way into Sam's skull told her that she'd gone slightly too far. Carly began to speak. She was looking squarely at her daughter.

"You're in trouble, young lady…"

Melanie and Bridget simply huddled together on the sofa.

"…But I think we can go somewhat easy on you, given that this isn't really like you…"

Sam was flustered.

"Carls!"

Carly shot Sam an intense look. Her tone was harsh.

"_Oh, you're in trouble with me too, Samantha, so you had better hush…"_

Sam knew when to leave well enough alone. Her Cupcake was in a mood tonight.


	15. iCall In A Favor

**iCall In A Favor**

Cooler heads had prevailed that evening. Ashley and Megan had gone over to the Marxes' solely to get out of the house. Ashley was okay with being the target of her parents' disappointment – she'd gotten into enough trouble over the years that this wasn't even a shenanigan – technically, it was probably more of a hijink. The difference this time, of course, was the fact that it was not her, but her perfect little sister that was on the bad side of Mama. As much as she wanted to wrap the little nerd up in her arms and tell her that it was no big thing, she knew that it really wouldn't be that easy – at least not until their parents went to bed.

Carly had cleared the table from dinner and retired to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Bridget, wanting to seem as helpful as possible, slunk into the kitchen to lend Carly two slender, well-manicured hands.

Sam, finally cooled down, tossed herself heavily onto the sofa, propping her bare feet up on the coffee table. She knew that if Carly saw, she would get scolded. Sam cozied up to the teenaged girl, throwing her arm around her.

"Honey, look… Can we talk?"

Melanie – named for Sam's very own sister – turned to face her Mama.

"Of course we can, Mama… Look, I'm _really_ sorry…"

Sam waved her off dismissively. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Forget it… I'm not mad…"

"…But you _yelled…_"

Sam gave the little girl a half smile.

"Can ya blame me? You're too smart to pull something like that…"

Melanie understood what Sam was saying. It was her Mama's way of saying _'that was pretty damn stupid, you're grounded'_ while at the same time pointing out that her little girl was far too intelligent to make foolish mistakes. Sam whispered to her little girl, particularly so Carly wouldn't hear.

"…Can't say I blame you… Don't ever tell your mother I told you this, but our senior year wasn't much different…"

Melanie turned bright raspberry.

"_Gross_… I don't think I wanted to know that…"

Sam hadn't taken into account the fact that her daughter might be embarrassed by her own exploits. She was simply trying to tell her brilliant, yet hardheaded little girl that she could relate. She tickled the teenaged girl on the back of the neck – exactly the same place Carly had a ticklish spot.

"Just trying to tell you I'm sorry I lost my cool…"

Melanie smirked.

"Mama, it's okay, I kinda deserved it…"

Sam looked on the little girl with pride. She and Carly had certainly done something right – or at least Carly had. Sam knew she was a good Mama, but realized, in that moment, that she needed to let go from time to time. Her girls were growing up and didn't need Mama waiting in the wings, big, frozen buttery sock always at the ready. She knew deep down in her heart of hearts that her girls could be trusted to make their own decisions – and live with the consequences of their mistakes. The wheels were already turning inside her head. She leaned in and kissed her little girl on the forehead.

Without saying another word, Sam sprang to her feet and sprinted for the door, pulling her leather jacket off the peg beside the door. She hollered toward the kitchen.

"Going out, Cupcake! Bridget, call your mother and tell her you have our permission to spend the night!"

Melanie sat on the sofa, simply blinking. She thought Mama had clearly lost her ever-loving mind.

_**LOWER QUEEN ANNE, HALF AN HOUR LATER…**_

Sam Puckett was an urban invisible ninja – though she hadn't needed to do things this way in ages. Without the saving grace that was Carly Shay, she would have made quite the talented cat burglar. She jimmied the window at the back of the house, forcing it open. She slid inside, as she had years ago. It was different, yet always the same. She had done her reconnaissance. She allowed herself to drop in, landing like a cat on all fours in the corner of the room.

Looking up, her eyes met her old friend, behind his desk in a plush leather chair. It was the first time she'd ever seen him read. She had never pegged Orenthal Cornelius Gibson for a reader.

He looked at her in shock. She was dressed from head to toe in black, her hair tucked beneath a black knit cap. She _was_, for all intents and purposes, what he imagined an expert grifter might look like.

"_SAM?!_"

"Sup Gib, what goes on? We need to talk…"

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Tasha had brought them tea. She had come into his private study to kiss him goodnight, only to find Sam Puckett, of all people, dressed entirely in black, pacing the floor, dictating to him as though she were laying out the plans for some grand military offensive.

"Tasha's a good woman, Gib… how you two go together, I'll never know…"

"Hey…"

"Oh, stuff it, you shirtless potato… I'm trying to make a point, dammit…"

He let Sam prattle on. She was one of his oldest and dearest friends. Teenaged torment aside, she had never been anything but good to him. She had mellowed during twenty years at Carly's side. He figured he owed her.

"Look, the kids were wrong… we've dealt with it… water under the bridge… but you know _That Woman_ isn't quite so understanding…"

He stroked his chin, where the stubble of a goatee was again coming through. He had a heart, but he didn't want to be seen as soft. Things weren't quite that simple.

"Sam, I understand, but…"

She cut him off.

"Look, I'm not _asking_… There's obviously something you can do here…"

He had looked the other way when Megan Marx had broken some kids thumb for a slur. He'd let her off with a warning the last time things had escalated to violence. He wasn't sure what more he could do.

"Sam, I don't know how I can help you…"

Sam made the point for the eighth time.

"Dammit, Gibby… they're both honor roll students… it's not like they're…"

Sam stopped cold. There was a chink in her armor. She herself had read _The Art of War_, but she would never be a samurai. She could not be completely dispassionate. She was quite capable of love. She took a deep breath and continued. She laid it out exactly the way she would for members of Carmine's crew – cold, well formulated, and completely to the point. _This was not up for discussion. This was the way that it would be, no questions asked._

"… nothing on their permanent records… Detention, whatever, okay, fine… but just keep it quiet…"

He nodded, taking it all in. She turned, ready to again scale his antique bookcase and exit through the open window. He stopped her.

"Sam… Use the front door…"


	16. iLook into the Darkness

**iLook into the Darkness**

It was four thirty in the morning when Sam walked through the door, exactly as she was told. It hadn't sat well with Carly that Sam had come home, crawled into bed and stayed there only a short time before leaving again. Sam knew that the Cupcake had needs that she was probably neglecting in some way, but the one thing that drove Sam Puckett was an inherent sense of duty.

The room was dark, illuminated by a single light. Sam knew this was by design. Out of the darkness, there was upbeat music, truncated, on occasion, by the sounds of leather on leather – the sporadic exhalation of breath. Adrenaline was flowing freely.

"…_Risin' up, back on the street…"_

"…_Did my time, took my chances…"_

"…_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet…"_

Sam shouted into the darkness.

"Yo!"

The noise continued.

"…_So many times, it happens too fast…"_

"…_You trade your passion for glory…"_

"…_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past…"_

"…_You must fight just to keep them alive…"_

Sam understood all too well.

"'ey, yo, Champ…"

Sam knew Shelby was in Wendy's doghouse too. The fact that the champion's motorcycle was out front, as opposed to her prized muscle car said it all. The red BMW bike was, to the untrained eye, identical to the one Shelby had given her daughter on her last birthday. For herself, Shelby had opted for the highest-end bike she could reasonably afford.

Shelby turned, sweating and out of breath.

"…'ey…"

Sam got straight to the point.

"You don't break out the bike for no reason… Wendy's peeved off at you again, huh?"

Shelby Marx met honesty with sarcastic, biting wit.

"Oh yeah, like your wife's thrilled about this thing here…"

Sam was _not_ happy. Shelby knew she was cutting close to the bone here, yet she had done it anyway.

"At least I didn't sleep on the couch… Wendy must _really_ be pissed…"

Shelby's face flushed. She could feel the rage welling up inside of her.

"You know, you've got a real big mouth, Puckett…"

Sam laughed.

"Then c'mere and shut it, if you're so bad…"

Shelby finally understood. Sam had simply pushed all the right buttons.

_**A SPIRITED SPARRING SESSION LATER…**_

Shelby's eye was throbbing. Even with the headgear, she knew that her eye was swelling and would be killing her for the rest of the day. She was thankful that Sam had pushed her. She hadn't been pushed this hard in quite a long time. She was winded, but in that good way. She knew that none of this would be possible if Sam Puckett didn't have her back. She had showered and changed into street clothes, returning to the floor of the gym.

Sam had showered and changed as well. She was now sitting behind the desk in Shelby's private office, her feet on the desk, the television blaring.

The former champion entered the room, her hair still damp and stringy.

"That's a little freakin' loud there, Puckett…"

Sam had the television on for a reason.

"Shut it, you pansy… you'll want to see this…"

Sam had turned on ESPN. She knew that the former champion needed to see this.

"…_Stunning news out of Los Angeles, where former mixed martial arts world champion Maya Feckner has applied for a provisional license to return to the sport in her early forties…"_

Shelby's mouth hung open. She looked to Sam. Sam read the expression as the mixture of shock and rage.

"You _KNEW _about this!?"

Sam smiled. It was that slippery smile that betrayed the fact that Sam knew more than she was telling.

"In my business, it pays to know things… besides, story broke late last night, probably about one…"

Like Carmine before her, Sam Puckett paid well to be kept informed of anything of note in any venture to which she might otherwise be connected and in the world of mixed martial arts, the return of Maya Feckner was '_of note'_.

The animosity Shelby had earlier felt for Sam had ebbed away. She now understood. Armed with this foreknowledge, Sam Puckett's taunts now made sense. Shelby turned her attention back to the TV.

"…_Miss Feckner, a return to this sport at your age has been called, by some, 'suicide'… Why now?..."_

"…_Let's say I've got unfinished business…"_

"…_You're referring to former champion Shelby Marx?..."_

Maya Feckner taunted her from the television. Shelby simply seethed. Sam knew that look. It was the look of white hot rage, boiling just below the surface. Sam knew what Shelby was thinking.

Without warning, a fist slammed the desk, missing Sam Puckett's bare foot by fractions of an inch.

"Fuck it, it's game time, let's go!..."

Sam bounced to her feet, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"Shel… this isn't what we agreed on… You said little stuff, tune-ups, club fights… nothing big…"

Shelby looked through Carly's partner, her eyes stone cold and dead.

"Things change, Sam…"

Sam Puckett went with it. She did the very best she could, under the circumstances.

"Uh, Oooohkay, Champ… How about breakfast?"

Sam knew that she had to pull her friend back from the abyss somehow.

_**THREE HOURS LATER…**_

Sam and Shelby pulled into the reserved space at _Il Terrazzo Carmine_. Sam killed the engine and left her van locked, sitting there, at a dead stop. Samantha Puckett was a great many things, but she was not stupid. She knew that she needed to say her piece if she was to continue in her capacity as Shelby Marx's aide de camp with a clear conscience.

"Shelby, look… like you said, things've changed…"

Shelby could sense what was coming next.

"You backing out on me, Puckett?"

Sam shook her head in dismay.

"Don't be stupid… I told you I'm in, but if I'm in, you've got to understand a few things…"

"_I'm listening…"_

Sam cleared her throat.

"Well… uh,… look, I said I've got your back, and believe me, I will, on one simple condition…"

"Yeah?"

"…Just don't do anything goddamn stupid… You've got a wife and kids to think about here… You aren't fifteen anymore, and if you take any stupid risks, _so help me God, Shelby,_ I'll stop that thing so fast your damn head'll spin!"

"Sam!"

"Shelby! You've got a wife and two kids… they deserve their mom…"

Shelby inhaled. She understood. Sam would go immediately to Wendy if she had to.

They shook on the deal, making it official.

"Ya sure you don't want me to sign it in blood? Thought that was what you Italians did…"

Sam glared at her.

"Watch it!"

The blonde's glare ebbed away, smiling broadly. Business was done. They were nothing but the closest and dearest of friends.

"Breakfast, Champ? It's on the house…"


	17. iDemand The Truth

**iDemand The Truth**

Megan came home after school that day seriously whipped up. School had gone fine. Her issue was with her mother.

"MOM! You're being mental!"

Wendy was fuming.

"Watch your mouth, little girl… you don't know what you're talking about!"

For the first time in years, Ashley Puckett didn't want to be here, under Wendy and Shelby's roof. She scooped up little Kat Marx, cooing at and cuddling the wiggly little person, if for no other reason than to distract herself from the family argument she had unwittingly stumbled into. She was enamored with the beautiful little girl and she told her so.

_"…Who's a beautiful little princess?... Who's a beautiful little princess, huh?... Yes you are!..."_

Ashley loved this family more than anything – they were an extension of her own – but it broke her heart that she couldn't just knock the both of them in the head with Mama's buttersock and make them see things from her point of view.

Diplomacy through Intimidation – it was the Puckett Way.

Megan was getting red in the face. Ashley knew from experience that this was about the point when the pretty redhead reached the end of her tether and rather lost control – at least it worked that way at school, when some nub got her backed into a corner and forced her to defend her position with words, rather than her fists.

Wendy interjected.

"Dammit, Megan… You don't _understand…_ You don't understand what love does to you…"

Wendy knew she shouldn't have said it the second that the words left her mouth.

Megan was livid. It was as though her mother – of all people – had just invalidated everything she'd ever thought, questioned, held dear, or knew to be true.

"_LIKE HELL I DON'T! I've loved her every day of my entire life!"_

Wendy knew her daughter spoke the truth, but still didn't understand. She was still forceful, but at the same time conciliatory.

"Sweety… _I didn't mean…_ You don't know what she and I know… to know the anxiety and the pain that comes with what you and your Mama do… It tears us up inside… There are things Mama and I never told you about when she fought… before you were born… because, well…"

There were tears in Wendy Marx's eyes. Even sixteen-plus years after what she thought was the final bell of Shelby's fight career, it hurt. She didn't want to say. Megan knew to leave well enough alone. The first cut, she knew, would always be the deepest. She knew that they were arguing opposing sides of different arguments. What Megan wanted had nothing to do with what Wendy was trying to prove and what Wendy needed to say had no place in her daughter's worldview. They simply had to agree to disagree for the time being. The teenager inhaled. She wanted to be the bigger woman and take the moral high road, such as it was.

"_Mom_… can we… you know… talk it over later… and both promise not to yell?"

Wendy took a deep breath, emotionally spent. It was one thing to argue with Shelby, late at night, in the safety of their bedroom, where words weren't meant to hurt. They had agreed that they would never hurt one another. It was a different thing entirely to argue with a defiant, bullheaded teenaged girl who was, pound for pound, the most lethal fighting machine on the planet.

"_Fine, Megan…_ but you need to remember, I'm still your mother, and I still reserve the right to ground your sassy behind…"

Ashley chuckled. Wendy shot Carly and Sam's little girl a quizzical smirk.

"…and just _what_ do you find so amusing, Miss Puckett?"

Ashley smiled.

"Two things… she is a little sassmaster…"

Ashley held out the squirming, drooling little baby in Wendy's direction.

"…and this one smells weird… I think she belongs to you…"

Wendy didn't care. She loved her kids.

"Oh, for pity's sake… give her here…"

**_MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…_**

Carly was at the office when her cell phone rang. It was Sam's personalized ringtone.

"Hey, Honey…"

_"Carls, I wanted to apologize for all this mess, ya know, lately…"_

"Oh Samantha, _please…_ We've been together for how long now?"

Carly's point in the matter was that she loved Sam as she was, not necessarily as she wished Sam to be. She knew that Sam would always be her little ham loving juvenile delinquent.

_"Cupcake, please…"_

Carly could hear the stress in Sam's voice. She knew what she needed to do.

"Sam, please… you're overreacting, really…"

Sam Puckett was, for once, at a loss for words.

"I promise, it'll all be okay, Sam… trust me…"

Sam knew what Carly was trying to say, without necessarily saying it. She told her precious little brunette Cupcake how much she loved her and ended the call.

Carly smiled. Sam still made her feel like a princess.

**_THE MARX HOME, LATER THAT EVENING…_**

Shelby was late, as per usual. Megan was out back, laying on the deck with Ashley, supposedly watching the stars. Wendy thought she knew better, but after the day they'd had, she didn't want to tempt fate with another argument. She'd invited a very old friend over that evening. It was true that she and Shelby didn't have very many friends of the male persuasion, but he was one of the best. She brought him a cup of herbal tea. They sat and talked for a long moment, waiting for Shelby to return home.

He commented on their beautiful home. Megan was quite a lovely young lady, even if she had decided to follow Shelby into the ring. Had Wendy truly painted that lovely watercolor that hung above their fireplace? Surely not. Surely that belonged in a gallery.

Wendy blushed. She hadn't called him tonight so he could come over, ply her with compliments, and gush about his newfound appreciation for art. She'd called him because they hadn't spoken in ages and because it was fundamentally important.

At that moment, Shelby Marx burst through the front door.

_"Honey, I'm home…"_

A pair of dark eyes met hers. They did not belong to Wendy. It had been nearly twenty years, but she would know those eyes and that voice anywhere.

"_Hola, Chica…"_


	18. iTruly Madly Deeply

**iTruly Madly Deeply**

It hadn't truthfully been twenty years, yet Shelby knew she had neglected him. He had given her so much, and yet they spoke only infrequently. It was nobody's _fault_, it simply was the way it was.

Shelby sat on the sofa, throwing herself into his arms. She felt like a teenager again. She would always love him in her own way.

"Oh my God… what're you…?"

Wendy smiled.

"I called him… maybe _someone_ can talk some sense into you, because I sure as hell can't…"

Shelby smiled halfheartedly. She knew why he was here. Wendy wanted the tough love that only Juan Sanchez could provide. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"_Wendy Sue…"_

It was clear that they would discuss this later, in bed, before calling it a night.

Shelby turned her attention back to Juan, speaking to him in what conversational Spanish sprung readily to mind. He could speak English, of course, but Spanish was the language they spoke in the gym, plus she could keep certain things from Wendy this way. It was a win-win.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**_

Megan emerged from the rear of the house, followed, in turn, by Carly and Sam's daughter. They hadn't expected company, but Megan's eyes lit up when she saw him. It had been ages, but she knew him all too well. It was the first time she had seen him in what felt like forever.

Juan turned immediately, sensing that the pretty teenager had entered the room. He was thrilled to see her again. He spoke to her in a mish-mash of English and Spanish. It was, more correctly, _Spanglish_.

"'ey _Meija…"_

Megan blushed. It had been a while, but she was ecstatic. This was the side of herself that, typically, only Ashley got to see – all sweet, bouncy, soft, and goofy. Publicly, she was a stone-cold hard ass. Privately, she was a sweet, bubbly little girly girl. She spoke in Spanish to him.

"_Hola, Papi…"_

Megan had known the secrets of her origin ever since she was nine years old, when Wendy and Shelby had felt compelled to have the _Where Babies Come From_ talk with her.

Megan ran to him, throwing him into an intense hug. Stepping back for the briefest of moments, Ashley could see how Wendy plus this man could equal the beautiful, tan, red haired girl she loved. The muscles and the attitude came from life with Shelby Marx. Ashley knew she wouldn't change a thing, if ever she could.

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE ELLIOTT BAY TOWERS…**_

Karen Xi wasn't _entirely_ comfortable with the Puckett girl spending the night on a school night; however, Bridget was good enough to leave her bedroom door open. The girls were giggling away harmlessly, watching an old movie and chit-chatting to themselves. She loved her daughter, no matter how they disagreed from time to time. She returned to her magazine. Her daughter could be trusted not to misbehave under her own roof.

_**ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

Carly and Sam Puckett were enjoying an exceedingly rare teenager-free school night. Melanie was at Bridget's for the evening, while Wendy and Shelby had graciously offered to keep Ashley overnight, in order to allow Carly and Sam some much needed couple time.

Sam rubbed Carly's shoulders. Carly's t-shirt lay on the floor, discarded without a thought. Sam had no intentions beyond atoning for past sins and showing Carly the love she deserved. Sam's hands kneaded Carly's back and shoulders. An unintentional moan escaped Carly's lips.

"Ohmygod, Sam... Yes… God… Yes!…"

Even behind closed doors, Sam Puckett flushed with embarrassment.

"Carls!"

Carly herself blushed. She only now realized the way that it sounded.

"Sorry…"

Sam chuckled.

"I love you, Cupcake…"

Carly felt Sam's hands change position. No longer massaging her shoulder blades, Sam's fingers locked in gentle position below Carly's rib cage. She wanted to hold the Cupcake like this forever. It had been far too long.

"I love you too, Sam…"

Carly didn't even need to see her partner's face to know that Sam was beaming like a Cheshire cat. Sam's tone said it all.

"Ya know Carls, the kids'll be gone until tomorrow after school… We've got _this whole big house_ to ourselves until then…"

Sam's implication was clear – she was all whipped up and wanted Carly in the worst way.

"Sam! We can't just…"

The words died in Carly's throat. Sam's lips had attached themselves to that part of Carly's neck that caused her to melt. Sam held Carly close and tight, lowering her gently onto the sofa. Sam was in complete control now. She spoke gently, barely above a whisper. She wanted Carly to understand. The Cupcake needed to listen and listen good.

"Listen here, Carlotta… it's been an awful, awful long time since we were able to get any real alone time, _so…_ Mama thinks her Cupcake needs to be spoiled a little bit… You like it when Mama spoils you, don't you, Carls?"

Carly shook her head _'yes'_ stupidly. Sam thought she looked like a bobblehead doll. She set to work, planting slow, deliberate, soft, wet kisses along Carly's neck and jaw, all the while whispering.

"Who's Mama's beautiful girl, huh, Cupcake?"

Carly's eyes had lost the ability to focus. She tried to form words, but they never matured past the point of incoherent babbling. Sam Puckett was far too good. She kissed along Carly's jawline, whispering again.

"Shhhh… just relax, Carls… I love you…"

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE MARX RESIDENCE…**_

Megan and Ashley lay sprawled across Megan's bed. They were simply content being together. Ashley rested her head against Megan Marx's muscular, t-shirt clad stomach.

"Hey Babe?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Ashley wasn't sure how to continue. What she had on her mind was wistful and soothing, as well as awkward and potentially uncomfortable. She figured the best way to go about it was kind of like a Band-Aid – just quick and relatively painless.

"Uh… um…"

Megan beat her to the proverbial punch.

"Look, unless you're gonna break up with me, just freakin' say whatever you're thinking… It won't be weird…"

Ashley wasn't so sure. She did, however, have no plans to end their relationship – now or ever.

"Uh… well… first… do you think we'll ever have what your parents or mine have? That general _'love you forever'_ vibe?"

Megan feigned shock.

"We don't already?"

Ashley blushed. She already knew the answer. Of course they did.

"Well, um… _damn, I feel dumb asking this…_"

Megan giggled. She loved when Ashley got this way. They both could only let down their defenses around one another.

"Out with it, ya nub…"

"Okay, whatever, fine, damn…"

Megan continued to taunt her girlfriend. It was fine.

"Ash, c'mon… it's cool… you know you can ask me anything, honey…"

Ashley swallowed hard. She'd never even _thought_ of going there with Megan.

"Well… your mom's friend… that Juan guy… he's kinda like your dad, huh? Is it weird for you, him just kinda showing up and all?"

Megan flushed a slight red color. On the one hand, it was strange, as she hadn't seen him in several years. On the other, she had learned to love him as much as Shelby did over the past several years. She knew she owed him that much. It was precisely _because_ he had loved Shelby so very dearly that Megan had ever come into being.

What Megan Victoria Marx did not know – in truth, what she had no possible way of knowing – was that Juan Sanchez was always present on the periphery of Megan's life. He had ceded day to day control to Shelby years ago, though that did not stop him from sitting ringside for each and every of the young champion's fights, his face obscured by his oversized, mirrored sunglasses. He was also responsible for the bouquet of red roses that the champion received in her dressing room every fight night – all without a card. All he wanted was to watch from afar. He knew Shelby and her lady could handle the rest.

Megan's eyes grew heavy and she finally succumbed to sleep, though not before fulfilling the obligation she hoped would be hers until the end of time.

"Love you, Ash…"

Ashley Puckett didn't respond. It took Megan's last ounce of rational thought to realize that the blonde had already fallen asleep. Megan's eyes shut to the soft sounds of Ashley Puckett snoring.


	19. iNeed to Know

It had been a rough few days for young Ashley Puckett, but not much had truly changed. Things hadn't changed, except inside her own head. Perception was everything and as far as she was concerned, she didn't know which end was up.

She moped. Even with Megan cuddled next to her, Ashley stared out of the bus window on their way home from school, watching rain-soaked Seattle whiz by.

"Hey Babe… what's the matter? You're all… I dunno… _whipped up_…"

This was the Megan Marx that the champion very rarely let the outside world see. This was the true nature of the little girl Wendy and Shelby Marx had raised. Like her Mama before her, Megan knew where the real her began and the public persona ended. She held the pretty blonde gently, her fingers finding the small place below her rib cage. She didn't care what her classmates saw, thought they saw, said, or did. If anyone said a word, they would have her to contend with – where there weren't any referees, cages, or bells to mark three-minute rounds.

Across the aisle, Melanie Puckett was beside herself. Bridget Xi gently brushed aside a blonde curl.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Melanie pouted quietly, in her own way. She knew. She could read between the lines. She knew what was running through Ashley's head, no matter how silly or misguided. Ashley took after Mama – she sometimes didn't bother to think things through to their full, outright, logical conclusions.

"My sister's being an idiot…"

Bridget accepted her girlfriend's assessment of the situation without so much as a second thought. She leaned in close, planting a dainty, hidden kiss behind the blonde girl's ear. So far as she was concerned, their classmates could go screw themselves. She was happy and besides, she'd seen the straight kids do far worse on the bus.

**_A SHORT WHILE LATER, ON MERCER ISLAND…_**

The foursome walked in the streets of the well-manicured subdivision. The simple fact was that they were all soaked and it was all Melanie's fault. They wouldn't be soaked if Sam and Carly hadn't taken their car keys. Their car keys wouldn't have been taken from them had Melanie not been caught with Bridget in the janitor's closet at Ridgeway. Being on punishment meant no car, which, in turn, meant long walks home in the rain. It was okay. From Melanie's point of view, they probably deserved it anyway.

Melanie Puckett was a young woman on a mission. She was soaked to the skin, but didn't care. Her hair was wet and stringy, falling this way and that. She was simply happy that she hadn't chosen to wear white. That would have been completely embarrassing.

"Hey Dork, we live _over there_, remember?"

Melanie knew full well where she lived. She had tunnel vision. She marched directly up to the front door of her aunt and uncle's home. She decided to forego formality. She banged on the door with a closed fist.

**_A SHORT MOMENT LATER…_**

Freddie Benson answered the door. Evidenced by his dressed-down demeanor and flour-spattered apron, he had come from the kitchen. He was surprised to see four teenagers on his doorstep, to say the least, but hustled them inside, lest they catch their deaths of cold. His studious niece got straight to the point, sounding very much like Carly's wife. She looked a hot, wet mess.

"Is she home?"

Freddie wanted to smile, but didn't. He simply withdrew, walked a few steps inward, until he was at the entrance to the back hallway, the same hallway that, in the twins' own home, led to their and their parents' bedrooms.

"MEL! YOUR GIRLS ARE HERE!"

Color began to fill little Melanie Puckett's cheeks. She was happy. Freddie Benson smiled broadly.

"Go on, you guys can go on back... You know the way…"

**_INSIDE MYTHICAL MELANIE'S HOME STUDIO…_**

There, in the space that would – in their own home – house Carly and Sam's master suite, Mythical Melanie made music. Freddie had outfitted it with all sorts of techno-geekery, including a computer server linked to Melanie's PearPod, so she could call up any song she liked, simply out of whimsy. The four girls stood in the doorway, respectfully giving Freddie's famous wife space, waiting patiently to be permitted entry.

Sam's twin sister beamed at the sight of them, speaking to her favorite niece first.

"Well, hello, beautiful… what brings you guys – Oh, mercy, you look half-drowned…"

Carly's youngest spoke up.

"Auntie Mel, we kinda need to talk…"

"What's up, Buttercup?"

"Well… it's just… um… it's a little… um… well… _awkward_…"

Ashley piped up, grumbling.

"_You're _awkward!"

A minor sisterly fight ensued. Sam's famous sibling jumped in.

"Girls, girls, girls… What's this all about?"

The young little blonde decided to come clean.

"Ash is being all… _whatever_… I don't know what's wrong, and she won't talk to me no matter how often I try…"

Ashley was snarky. This felt like an ambush.

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a stub rag about it…"

Her famous aunt cut her off.

"_Language_… now… really… what's going on?"

The quiet little girl spoke up again, motioning towards the studio's sound system.

"I think this'd work best… may I?"

"Of course, Dear…"

Melanie Puckett approached her aunt's PearPod. She cued up the old song. It was one of her personal favorites, having been recorded by a number of artists over the years. She loved it, specifically, because it was actually written by one of the old-time actors she loved so much. The version she chose was recorded by an extremely talented, if misunderstood, entertainer. She hit _'PLAY_'. She knew it would resonate with her sister.

_"…Smile though your heart is aching…"_

_"…Smile, even though it's breaking…"_

_"When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by…"_

_"…If you smile through your fear and sorrow…"_

_"…Smile, and maybe tomorrow…"_

_"…you'll find that life is still worthwhile… if you… just…"_

_"…Light up your face with gladness…"_

_"…Hide every trace of sadness…"_

_"…Although a tear may be ever so near…"_

_"…That's the time you must keep on trying…"_

_"Smile…What's the use of crying?..."_

_"…You'll find that life is still worthwhile… if you'd… just… Smile…"_

Ashley Puckett was breaking inside, but for all the wrong reasons. She loved her sister and she knew exactly what her sister's intentions were. She knew there would be talking. There would be tears. There would – very likely – be a Big Girl Tantrum thrown. It would all come to be because she wasn't as good at expressing her emotions as her little sister or their beautiful mother, the former Carly Shay.

Melanie Benson looked her sister's oldest square in the eye and saw fat tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew. She was the other half of the one and only Sam Puckett. To her, it was pretty clear what this was, in fact, about, whether her niece knew it on a conscious level or not.

She screamed for her husband before taking her sister's eldest into her arms.

"FREDDIE!"

She held the wet, crying, overwrought teenager in her arms, reassuring her it would all be okay.

"Shhh… It's okay… it'll all be okay… Shhh… pretty, pretty girl… Shhh…"

Ashley Puckett lifted her head from her aunt's shoulder, where she had been sobbing. Blue eyes met blue eyes. She had found her sister. Neither spoke a word, but the glint behind the wetness said it. The strong Puckett girl was sending her sister all of the love in the world, from the deepest recesses of her soul. She knew they'd have to talk about this, but for now, all would be well.


	20. iFamily Tree

**iFamily Tree**

The combined Puckett and Benson families huddled in Carly and Sam's living room. Sam immediately thought of a sit-down held in the back room at the restaurant. Carly was beside herself. Her eldest child – most often seen as the strong one – was panicky. Ashley looked like a blonde version of Carly, knees to her chest, rocking silently, comforted by her aunt, uncle, and little sister.

If anyone knew what this feeling was like, it was Carly.

"You okay, Sweetheart?"

Ashley simply rocked. Sam got upset. She yelled, swore, and continued to pace.

"Would somebody _please _tell me what the chizz is going on?"

Ashley rocked, this time listing to her right, tipping sidelong into her sister, who held her. She decided to speak up instead.

Little Melanie's voice was gentle, breaking slightly.

"Mama, I think I can explain…"

Her sister slapped her hand.

"_No_… I got this…"

It was obvious that something had Ashley Puckett shook up and that it had rattled her to the core. She was like Mama. She didn't _do_ emotional very often.

"Megan…"

Carly jumped in, filling in the blanks as best she could.

"She and Bridget are next door with your cousins, Sweety, remember?"

Ashley wasn't an idiot. She knew that.

"No… I mean, it's kinda her fault…"

Carly and Sam didn't quite follow. Ashley wanted to open her mouth and speak her mind, but her sister distracted her. She felt a hand give her kneecap a squeeze. It was Mel's little unspoken way of telling her to relax, take a deep breath, and that everything would be okay.

Carly left Sam's side, displacing her brother-in-law on the sofa, and did her best to comfort her firstborn.

_**MEANWHILE, NEXT DOOR…**_

Megan Marx was holding court and monopolizing the Benson's TV remote. Bridget felt as though she was babysitting the three of them.

"What's your pay-per-view password?"

Bridget interrupted.

"Megan… I don't think that's such a great idea…"

Freddie and Melanie's little blonde girl piped up.

"Oooh, Channel 326… Mommy'd be _pissed…_"

Bridget shushed her.

"Language!"

"Well, she would…"

Bridget hadn't been paying full and complete attention, but she finally glanced away from the children and up at the TV screen.

* * *

_**CFC MAIN EVENT: FECKNER / ROGERS**_

* * *

Bridget read the on-screen description, well aware that Megan Marx had previously defeated both fighters.

* * *

…_Top-ranked contended Jade Feckner takes on former CFC champion Erin Rogers, Live from BC Place, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada…_

* * *

She could see the wheels turning inside the fighter's head. The redhead was caressing the TV remote like it was… well, frankly, Bridget preferred not to think about it. Momentarily, she wasn't even concerned about the Benson children. She simply launched herself across the sofa, intent on wrestling the remote from the redhead.

"Gimme that!"

"But I wanna…"

"Not your house…"

"Not yours either…"

"Shut it!"

"Pipe down, you little egg roll…"

"So offensive…"

"Bite me!"

"You'd like it…"

The girls couldn't even play-fight anymore. They were both laughing too hard.

_**MEANWHILE, BACK NEXT DOOR…**_

Ashley had finally gotten her emotions in check. It had been hard to explain. She didn't need to explain, at least not to Carly. The Cupcake knew entirely too well the thought process – or lack thereof – that her little girl was experiencing. When you got that whipped up, the panicky feeling overtook your brain and you just plainly couldn't function. Sam certainly knew that all too well. There were enough days of _'Carls, just look at me…'_ or _'Deep breath, Cupcake…'_ to make them both experts.

Carly let her little girl talk.

"I mean, I love her, but I guess… it's weird… when that guy was over the night… it just…"

Carly could see where this was going and she didn't like it one bit. She made a polite enough excuse, but yanked her wife away by the wrist, grumbling under her breath.

"…_KITCHEN… NOW… SAMANTHA!..."_

Sam complained. Carly was being rough with her, and not in that fun way.

"I'm coming, Carls… don't need to be all… _you know_…"

_**MOMENTS LATER, IN THE KITCHEN…**_

It was only a matter of seconds before Carly logically realized that their kitchen was perhaps not the best location for this conversation. Her children were grown and she realized they all had perfect hearing and – unlike ten or so years ago – could spell. Carly lit into Sam as best she could. She loved her wife dearly, although this was their baby they were talking about. They spoke in hushed tones, doing their best to keep things quiet.

"_What the hell do we do now… I mean, JESUS, Sam…"_

"_Chillax, Carls… we knew that something like this would happen…"_

"_Yes, but don't you dare tell me to Chillax… and get your backside off my countertop!"_

Sam chuckled. The Cupcake was not amused.

"_Don't you laugh at me, you incorrigible juvenile delinquent!"_

Sam stuck her tongue out.

"_Haven't been a juvenile in a long time, Babe…"_

"_Sam, be serious…."_

"_I AM being serious, Carls… There's no reason to get all bent out of shape over this…"_

"_Except that our daughter's getting bent out of shape over it, Sam!"_

"_Well, don't look at me! It just never came up before… I mean, really, Carls… It's not like it's dinner conversation…"_

"_That's not fair, Sam…"_

"_Well, Cupcake…"_

"_If we would've told them when they were twelve, LIKE I WANTED TO…"_

Sam had had enough. She and Carly both made valid points, though none of it really mattered anymore. She grabbed Carly by the waist and pulled her close.

"_Oh, Honey… I didn't mean…"_

Carly understood. She kissed Sam gently.

Their daughter's voice from the other room killed the moment.

"…If you're gonna make out, use the back porch like the rest of us…"

Still joined to Carly at the mouth, Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like my girl's back…"

_**SOME TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**_

The living room felt odd. Everyone had drinks. There was that weird electric feeling in the air, like you knew you were in trouble, but you had no idea for what. Ashley looked around the room, nervous. Much like Sam, she cracked inappropriate jokes.

"Well, I'm not pregnant, so that can't be it… I haven't gotten detention in a while, so…"

Sam shot her little girl a look. She was serious as a heart attack.

"Would you just shut up and listen? We should've done this a long, _long_ time ago, but…"

Carly jumped in.

"Well, we know you know where babies come from and, _well_… that you two didn't get here the traditional way…"

Ashley blushed.

"Yeah… eww… gross… like I needed _that_ visual…"

Her famous aunt gave her a swat across the knuckles.

"Oww…"

Carly cleared her throat. She was about to speak when her quiet, bookish little Melanie interrupted her. She was quiet, deferential, and polite, but she felt the need to interrupt. She wanted to save her parents the embarrassment.

"Mommy, if this is about… you know… Uncle Freddie…"

Carly's jaw nearly hit the floor. Her daughter continued.

"… I mean, c'mon… it's kind of obvious… we've got the some of the same mannerisms… It's pretty obvious… unless, you're, ya know… kinda…"

Carly was still in shock.

"But… but, but…"

"Mommy, please… give me a little credit… I figured that out when we were seven…"

A few feet away, Freddie Benson blushed. It wasn't a secret he necessarily wanted to divulge, as he was afraid how the girls would handle that revelation, yet, on the other hand, he was proud that the girls – they would always be Carly and Sam's girls – were handling it with this much maturity.

She stopped. She looked at her twin sister.

"Sorry, Ash… you know I love you, but sometimes you can be a little thick…"

Ashley Puckett took a deep breath. Her sister had said – essentially – all that needed saying. Family wasn't entirely so much who begat whom, but more so who was there for you when it counted. She knew now that nothing had ever really changed.


	21. iSleep, Perchance to Dream

**iSleep, Perchance to Dream**

That night was different than any other. For the first time in years, Ashley Puckett crawled under the covers of her sister's bed, looking to cuddle. Melanie hated herself for seemingly keeping a family secret to herself for years and she told her sister so.

"Ash, it's not like I was trying to hide anything from you…"

"Shhh, I know… I mean, I get it… your brain's different from mine…"

It wasn't that Ashley was obtuse by any stretch, it was simply that she acknowledged that her sister, like Bridget Xi, possessed an intellect far superior to the general public. Her little sister was – for all intents – a genius, and they both knew it.

Melanie blushed. She knew she was smart, but there were so many times that she simply wanted to be like her sister – preferring the mall to the art museum, the club scene to Beethoven and Brahms – she wanted to feel less awkward in her own skin.

Ashley wrapped her arms loosely around her sister's stomach and waist, hugging her close.

"I get it, you know… you thought it was as obvious to me as it was to you, so you didn't feel you needed to say anything… and, really, it's perfectly cool… I mean, no harm, no foul, right? As long as it isn't weird, what should it matter?"

Melanie giggled. She knew what her sister meant and was trying to say. She was trying to apologize, for want of a better explanation, in her own way. Her sister was saying that all that mattered to her was that they were sisters – nothing more.

"Ash, really… I'm sorry again… I should've…"

Ashley squeezed her sister tight.

"Shush! It's cool, okay? What's done is done and I don't care… you're my sister and I love you, alright?!"

Melanie hadn't seen it coming. It had been ages since her sister had said those words to someone other than the curvaceous, top-heavy, redheaded cage fighter. She knew, however, that Ashley meant every word. She spoke up quietly.

"Love you too…"

_**MEANWHILE, DOWN THE HALL…**_

Sam Puckett was restless, shifting against Carly in bed. The brunette set aside the novel she'd been reading and removed her reading glasses. There wasn't necessarily trouble in paradise, however, Sam Puckett had something that was chewing on her nerves.

"Carls…"

"Yes, Blonde headed demon kicking me in the ribs?"

Carly's sass caused Sam to smile momentarily.

"The girls… do you think they're… ya know… okay?"

Carly exhaled, exasperated. They had been over this six ways from Sunday. Sam was simply overreacting.

"Sam…"

The blonde was whipped up. She still viewed her girls they way they had been ten or so years ago, as little girls needing Mama's constant protection.

"Carls, you sure they're alright?"

Carly fussed. The bed covers rustled, having taken the brunt of her frustration.

"Cheese and rice, Samantha Puckett! They're fine… now, _if you please_, stop carrying the weight of the world on your back, come here, give me a kiss, and let's go to bed…"

Sam exhaled deeply. She knew she was being foolish. Carly loved her, and had since they were kids, for a reason. The blonde rolled on her hip, leaned over, and allowed her mouth to meet Carly's. The Cupcake's sweetness was what she needed. After two decades together, Carly was all Sam had ever needed. No matter what was going on in her world, Carly made it all better. Sam threw her arm around Carly's bare waist and drew her close. The world could turn without her tonight.

_**ACROSS TOWN…**_

Megan Marx tossed and turned for a moment before getting out of bed and pacing the floor. The simple fact was she missed her girlfriend. Megan felt awful for inadvertently causing her honey so much worry, but she knew that they would be okay almost immediately. Megan knew, perhaps better than most, that what didn't kill you made you stronger. She knew how her girlfriend felt inside. It had not been easy, as a little girl, to learn, not only was your mother's dearest male friend your biological father, but, as a result, you were also biracial… it had been an awful lot to digest. Megan wasn't the type to label anyone, yet it took some doing before she identified herself as half-Latina, a designation she was now quite proud of. She was who she was – no one and nothing could ever take that from her. She was the daughter of Wendy and Shelby Marx, by way of Juan Sanchez, and she was proud of that fact. Her family didn't fit any preconceived notion, but she didn't care. She rolled sidelong into her pillow and shut her eyes.

_**ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE…**_

Shelby had left the marital bed an hour ago. She had laid down on the sectional sofa in their front room, the television casting a glow over the room. She stared at the ceiling , holding a small child over her head, making airplane noises. The little girl couldn't sleep. Shelby, being a good mama, knew it wasn't her bedtime until her tiny little drool monster shut her eyes.

_**THE ELLIOTT BAY TOWERS…**_

Bridget Xi couldn't sleep. She hadn't realized until quite recently just how dependent she'd become on Melanie Puckett's biorhythms to lull her off to sleep. She loved the slight little blonde girl. She had every day of her life since before she could remember. She knew Mel hadn't _purposely_ kept anything from her sister… Bridget had learned the truth along with Ashley and Megan that afternoon. She couldn't blame Ashley if she was angry with Mel – it'd be all too understandable if she was – although Bridget knew the Puckett girls better than that. She knew that Ashley was incapable of holding her sister responsible for anything other than perhaps providing her with Chemistry notes from time to time.

Her eyes were becoming heavy. Though she didn't want to sleep, she knew that she couldn't stave off the inevitable for very much longer. Bridget returned her gaze to her television and Hitchock's _'Rear Window'_ before dozing off, to dream of a pretty little blonde girl.


	22. iNeed Some Space

**iNeed Some Space**

Sam and Carly gave the twins a wide berth for the remainder of the week, not wanting to pry into the girls' private business. The twins had been keeping relatively quiet, speaking, generally, only to themselves or their respective partners. Both Carly and Sam were somewhat hurt that their girls had largely cut them out for the past few days.

Sam, this time, was the one talking sense.

"Carls, they're _twins_… you don't quite get what that's like… Me and Mel used to kinda disappear all the time when we were little… into our own little world…"

Carly acknowledged this, of course, though she hadn't seen it in practice since the girls were roughly four, socializing with other kids – two of whom had grown into their daughters' respective love interests.

"Dammit, Sam… I get all of that, but it just doesn't make sense…"

Sam appreciated her wife's position – she understood it quite well – though, she figured she had a fairly good handle on what her girls had to be thinking. She gave Carly some tough love.

"Cupcake, look… just let them be… they'll come around, I promise…"

As if on cue, both of their twins rounded the corner into the living room from the hall. Melanie looked rather pretty, in her jeans and dark sweater, barrettes in her hair. Her sister, on the other hand, wore baggy jeans, a loose fitting t-shirt, and a purple University of Washington hoodie. Even for Ashley, this was past _'relaxed'_. She was officially dressed down. Carly cornered them.

"Where are you two headed?"

Ashley spoke up.

"No place… just _out_…"

Carly noticed that Ashley, ever a tomboy, looked pale.

"Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine… _shoosh_…"

Sam wanted to be hands-off, but her Cupcake deserved better.

"That _is_ your mother…"

She got the hint.

"Sorry, Mom… I just…"

Carly knew.

"I get it, it's alright…"

Melanie wasn't happy with things as they stood, but she knew what her sister needed.

_**FORTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Melanie waited in the coffee shop down the block from Bridget's building. She sat in the back, at the secluded table they had agreed on. Like clockwork, the petite Korean girl walked through the door and directly to the appointed table and sat down.

Melanie Puckett beamed at the sight of her. They had spent precious little time together this past week, outside of school. Melanie's nights, whether her parents knew it or not, were spent having heart-to-heart talks with her sister. In the past ten days, the twin sisters had become thicker than thieves. Melanie would always love her sister, though she had always assumed – erroneously – that Ashley harbored some sort of resentment toward her for her intelligence. It was, in fact, just the opposite. Melanie had learned that her sister was immensely proud of her and only picked on her as much as she did solely because they were sisters.

"I missed you…"

Bridget blushed.

"Missed you too… Is everything okay at home? You've been… I dunno… _weird_ lately…"

Melanie smiled. Bridget made her happy beyond words. They had so much to talk about.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Megan and Ashley zipped through the streets on the champion's motorcycle. It felt so good to be together like this – literally together, joined at the hip. Ashley felt that she'd neglected her beautiful girlfriend for no reason whatsoever.

Megan took the turn perhaps a little harder than she should, and Ashley's fingers dug into the champion's midsection. It wasn't by design, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant, either. She directed the bike toward the sidewalk and allowed it to come to a stop.

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

The foursome reunited over lattes. Megan insisted on buying. It felt to Melanie and Bridget that the fighter was attempting to curry favor with them for something she'd done wrong – real or imagined. So far as either of them was concerned, Megan Marx had nothing under heaven to atone for. They'd long since forgiven her quasi-abrasive personality. They were resigned to the fact that they were stuck with her – and her flame red hair – for as long as they lived.

Melanie heard it and it warmed her heart. Megan had just said something idiotic and her sister had burst into a peal of warm, bubbly laughter. This was the sister she knew and loved – rather than the blonde that moped around their bedroom at night, once their parents had gone to bed.

It was Megan who acknowledged the nine hundred pound gorilla in the room. She looked up from her latte and directly at her girlfriend. This dancing around had gone one long enough.

"So… have you talked with your uncle about all of this yet or not?"

Ashley flushed. Melanie tried to make it look like she wasn't listening. This was what she'd been pushing her sister to do for days.

"Well…. Uh… no, not really…"

Megan prodded.

"Either ya did or ya didn't… look, I know that that night with Juan at my house weirded you out and stuff, so… I'm sorry… but… it's…"

The fighter paused. She didn't know how to finish the sentence without it sounding even weirder and giving the girl she loved even more of a complex about this than she already had.

Melanie politely interrupted. She cleared her throat daintily, the way Carly always did when interrupting Sam.

"…mmmhmmm… look, Ash… I'm not going to repeat this, because, well, frankly, it's embarrassing… your little gladiator isn't _entirely_ stupid; she has a point… just give Uncle Freddie a call…"

Megan Marx took the jab in the spirit in which it was intended. The fact remained that they were bound together by mutual love of Ashley Grace Puckett. The champion smiled, while her girlfriend looked like she wanted to heave right into the motorcycle helmet sitting next to her on the table. The redhead caught her girlfriend's attention and smiled.

"C'mon, Kid, what's the worst that can happen? He's not home, so you leave a message… It's not like you can hide from the guy forever… he _does_ kinda know where you live…"

Bridget and Melanie giggled. The blonde girl egged on her sister.

"Just call Uncle Freddie, I know he misses you…"

Ashley still felt sick.

"How can you call him that… and not… you know… _that other thing that you know that he is…_"

Melanie knew that her sister was having a hard time with proper nouns for the time being, so she decided – in true Puckett fashion – to poke a little bit of fun at her for good measure.

"Well, for one, because Mom says to never call him a Nub because it'll hurt his feelings… and as far as '_that other thing_', as you so eloquently put it… because we already have two parents…"

Ashley smiled a little bit on the inside. It was pride, and not the warm, fuzzy, rainbow-colored kind. Her sister was becoming quite a little sass master, and she thought it was adorable. She reached into her jeans pocket, fished out her Pearphone, and dialed her Uncle's cell number. She knew they needed to talk.


	23. iLearn the Ropes

**iLearn the Ropes**

Melanie was ecstatic at the arrival of the new semester. The arrival of the new semester meant the arrival of new transfer students, specifically her dear friend David, formerly of Briarwood Academy. She hummed to herself as she fussed with her hair. Her sister came up behind her in the mirror.

"Jeez, Nerd… it's _school_, not the Prom…"

Melanie blushed. Maybe she was more than a little excited for class, but she had more than a few reasons to be happy. She had again made the honor roll, her friend David would be starting classes at Ridgeway, and her sister had worked through her issues with Uncle Freddie. For Mel, it was the start to a pretty good day.

She had zoned out. She wasn't a girly girl in the sense that she spent hours on her looks, like Carly had. Ashley playfully snapped her sister's bra.

"Oww!"

"You went all cross-eyed and stupid…"

Melanie blushed. She knew when she'd been caught. She had gone momentarily daydreamy – at seven o'clock in the morning. She huffed at her sister.

"You are _such a child!..._"

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Freddie Benson walked in as though he owned the place. Glancing into the kitchen, he noticed Carly was still in her bathrobe, sipping a cup of coffee. She set her coffee cup down, closed the gap between them, and leaned in to his forthcoming embrace. He held Carly close, kissing her on the crown of the head, as he always did.

"Good Morning…"

Carly blushed. Freddie had never done the amazing things to her – both physiologically and emotionally – that Sam had, but she loved him very much. She spoke quietly to him, her brain still half-muddled in sleep.

"Thanks for taking the girls to school, Freddie…"

He thought nothing of it. He had to drop his own little people off at school and then rush off to a meeting down at the Columbia Tower. Carly planned to work from home today, making a few phone calls and setting up interviews and TV appearances. _Seattle Beat_ had actually asked Melanie to guest-host for a week, as Carly, her sister-in-law's right hand woman, had intimated that the songstress might be interested in expanding her horizons a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Carly… I was headed into the city anyways, so it only made sense…"

As if on cue, the twins rounded the corner, entering the living room at a touch too fast a pace for Carly's liking.

"Hey Mom… Hey Uncle Freddie…"

Freddie Benson said nothing out of the ordinary, but it was understood. He was very happy that his niece had gotten past their recent issue.

"Hey girls… ready to go?"

Ashley set her bookbag down in the middle of the floor, causing a slight bottleneck that perturbed her perfect twin, but she didn't care. She ran to Freddie and folded him into a tender hug the likes of which he hadn't seen in a while. The little blonde girl buried her face in his chest, speaking softly. He knew that she wanted to get this out of the way now. He could hear the emotion in her voice. He knew her eyes were misting up.

"_Love you…_"

The words were muffled by his dress shirt. That was all the better. He knew she was like Sam. Emotions didn't come easy.

He spoke barely above a whisper, not that anything needed hiding in this house.

"_I love you too…_"

_**A SHORT DRIVE LATER, AT RIDGEWAY HIGH SCHOOL…**_

Freddie's SUV idled in front of the school. He wanted to savor a few extra moments with the girls. They weren't _his_ – not really – but they were family. He'd just dropped his kids off at the adjacent middle school, wanting to spend an extra minute or two with Carly and Sam's girls, and for good reason.

Melanie unbuckled her seatbelt and shimmied out the rear passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride… Love you, Uncle Freddie…"

He blushed. He loved hearing that.

"Have a good day, sweetheart… call if you guys need a lift home…"

Freddie turned, noting that his elder niece was still in his passenger seat. He was still trying to ascertain truly how she felt. She'd been all over the map with him since learning the nitty gritty details of how she had come to be. He chose to speak of it one final time.

"Look, Honey…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. She'd leaned over and kissed his cheek, the same as always.

"Love you, Uncle Freddie… you're the best…"

With that, Ashley undid her seatbelt, grabbed her book bag, and exited the car. The door slammed. Freddie knew that things would be well again. His cheeks radiated. Even after all these years, pretty girls made Freddie Benson blush furiously.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Melanie turned the corner, heading for her locker. There, waiting for her, was her tall, strapping friend, formerly of Briarwood Academy. Without thinking, little Melanie Puckett leapt into his arms, throwing him into a tight hug.

"_Hiiiii….._"

David Sharkey blushed furiously. He knew she would never be into him, but the fact remained that he would carry a torch for the little Puckett girl as long as he lived. He loved her something fierce. If they could be nothing more than friends, then so be it. He held her tight. He'd missed her very much.

Ashley turned the corner, proceeding to her locker as though seeing her sister with this boy was the most normal thing in the world. She spoke to the muscular young man in the Cobras hoodie first.

"Sup, Dude?"

He blushed. He couldn't help himself.

Ashley directed her attention to her sister.

"So…. Trying to _'in' _yourself, or what?"

Melanie muttered to herself in Italian, praying her sister didn't hear.

She hadn't. She was far too busy sizing up their friend David in his new surroundings.

"Like it here so far?"

He'd only been in the building a good ten minutes, but he knew he would like it here. It was, to him, far more comfortable than Briarwood.

David had finally let Melanie down easy, extricating himself from her embrace, though she still clung to him, much like a small child.

Bridget Xi and Megan Marx finally arrived, hoping to spend a few minutes with their respective partners before packing up their books and heading to class. Seeing the tall, muscular Briarwood boy, Bridget figured something was up. She wasn't so much angry as she was confused. She shot her girlfriend a look and arched a very well manicured eyebrow. She was Melanie's little china doll.

"Uh… um… what _exactly _is going on here?"

She noticed Melanie has holding his hand, loose and gentle, the way she had seen that day at the beach. Ashley answered instead.

"He finally convinced her to play for the other team…"

Melanie was angry. She closed the few steps between her and her sister. She slapped her, half seriously, across the midsection.

"Shut up! He did not!"

Bridget laughed, shooting Melanie a bright smile.

"Chillax, Cupcake… I know she's kidding…"

Ashley knew she was in the wrong. She loved her sister too much.

"Mel, look… I'm sorry…"

Melanie didn't care. She had everyone she cared about under one roof now.

The bell rang. Melanie left go of David and took Bridget's hand. It was good to be back to something like normal.


	24. iAm in Control

**iAm in Control**

That morning had flown by, so far as Melanie Puckett was concerned, but she relished the opportunity for lunch and, by definition, some degree of relaxation.

She and Bridget entered the Union arm-in-arm, chatting away happily. They were incredibly happy to have one another again. They slid into chairs at their usual table without so much as a second thought. She knew her sister would be along with Megan in short order.

True to form, the fighter and her blonde counterpart wandered in moments later, chatting amongst themselves. They sauntered over to their usual table, where Mel and Bridget sat with their handsome man-friend. It looked odd, but they were comfortable with one another.

"Sup, Nerds?"

Ashley flicked her girlfriend in the ear.

"Stoppit…"

David Sharkey smiled broadly, showing off a mouthful of perfect teeth.

"Hey…"

The remaining pair hurried to their seats, eager to catch up on the events of the day, thus far.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Carly sat across from Melanie, picking at a large Caesar salad. Sam's famous twin knew that something was off.

"Carly… Honey, if something's wrong, you know you can talk to me about it…"

Carly impaled another forkful of salad. Melanie spoke up again.

"Sweety, I don't want to speak out of turn or anything, but is everything okay at home?"

Carly was grumpy and didn't want to talk about it. Things were fine at home, although she had a hell of a lot on her mind. She wanted to be the cool mom and Sam's loving wife, although they hadn't found time for _'that'_ in weeks. Carly thought she was rather attractive for her age, but Sam hadn't put the moves on her in weeks and it was beginning to take a toll. Carly was a grown woman and, dammit, she had needs.

"Things are fine, Mel… they're just a little… I dunno…"

The awkward pause tipped the pretty blonde off to Carly's intentions.

"Oh…"

Carly flushed.

"I _really _don't want to have this conversation…"

"Carly, look… all I meant was that we're family and I love you… I'm always here if you need me."

Carly smirked. Sam's famous twin always could get her to open up. She giggled, answering as best she could.

"You _could_ tell my wife she could stand to pay a little bit of attention to me… I'm not just a pretty face that can get by with a _'Good Morning'_ and a _'Good Night'_ kiss, you know…"

Melanie chuckled.

"Is _that_ what this is all about? Samantha can be so oblivious sometimes…"

Carly wanted to fuss, but didn't.

"Try sharing a bed with her for as long as I have…"

Melanie felt silly and snarky. She did have it in her to be crass. She was a Puckett by birth, after all. She shot Carly a wry smile.

"It's illegal here…"

Carly fell out laughing. She knew what Melanie playing at, and it was adorable. Carly knew that she needed to lighten up. Sam loved her. Everything would be okay.

_**MEANWHILE, AT IL TERRAZZO CARMINE…**_

Sam was distracted from doing the books – the '_other'_ set of books – when her cell phone rang.

"Sam Puckett…."

It was the last person Sam expected.

"Oh, hey Wendy… Nah… Shelby and I haven't talked yet today, why?"

The tone in Wendy's voice denoted serious concern. Sam knew what she had to do, no matter how much she truly didn't want to go there. She was sure that Shelby was fine. She was the former champion in the toughest, most grueling, ruthless sport on the planet. She was okay.

"Wendy, look… I get that you're worried, but I'm sure she's okay… Listen, here's what I'll do for ya… I'll send one of my guys over there to sit with you and the kid… I'll work this out, but I guarantee you, Shelby's back is got, okay?"

Wendy Marx, Shelby's friend and partner of nearly twenty years, took solace in the words of her teenage crush and dear friend. If Sam Puckett gave you her word, there was nothing more to be said. In Sam's world, her word was like steel. If the words left Sam's mouth, you knew action would follow.

"Sam… I…"

"Chillax… it's cool, now, listen… in about a half hour, a big black car's gonna show up outside the house – it'll be one of my people. They're cool, but feel free to call if ya need me. Now, I'm going to hunt down your wife and slap her around a little for not calling, okay?"

Wendy laughed. She, along with Carly, understood Sam's offbeat sense of fair play. Sam was a protector. It's what she did.

"Thanks, Sam… You're the best…"

The two friends said their goodbyes and Sam ended the call. She was concerned in her own right. Shelby didn't go radio silent like this until much closer to fight night. Something was up, though Sam didn't quite know what.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

The office phone rang, shaking cobwebs from the blonde's brain.

"…Il Terrazzo Carmine…"

"_Miss Marx is here for you, maam…"_

"I just spoke to her…"

"_No, maam, the other one…"_

Sam cursed inside her own head.

"…Alright, send her back… and call Vinnie back… tell him everything is fine, but to bring the woman and the child here instead… We clear?"

"…_Yes maam, of course, maam… right away…"_

This was the part of having inherited Carmine's old job that Sam Puckett relished. She had to admit, though she rarely, if ever used it, wielding the power that was her family name certainly came in handy from time to time.

_**MERCER ISLAND, LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**_

Carlotta and Samantha Puckett's home was even more crowded than usual this afternoon. Four had suddenly become five. Carly wasn't complaining, however. She loved David as though he was her own. Ashley yelled, summoning Carly from the back bedroom.

"_MOM! WE'RE HOME!"_

Carly, having just changed from her work clothes, entered the living room from the hallway that led to the master bedroom.

"I can hear you… Goodness, you're _so much_ like your Mama…"

Carly's eyes fell on the tall young man with sandy hair and she was immediately embarrassed. She felt as though she was too dressed down, even for a night in her own home. For whatever reason, jeans and a hoodie weren't appropriate when they were having company.

"Hey, Sweetheart… How was your first day at Ridgeway?"

David blushed. The way Carly Puckett had called him _'Sweetheart'_ made him feel as though he was a little boy again.

"It was fine, thanks for asking… except for this weird little shirtless kid…"

Even as a grown adult, Carly couldn't contain herself. A very particular image had just sprung to mind. She chuckled, all the while trying to return her attention to the handsome young boy in her foyer.

"…kind of odd little freshman… What the heck gives, anyways?"

Carly answered as best she could. She knew he'd be up to speed soon enough. She couldn't help chuckling.

"…_That_… would be a Gibby…"

Carly's pretty daughters laughed, knowing they'd have to fill him in.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Sam Puckett sauntered through the door, anxious to sit down to dinner, watch some TV, and otherwise unwind after what had been a particularly awkward day.

"Carls! I'm home!"

Carly's voice came from the kitchen, where she was putting the finishing touches on a salad and was waiting for her fish to finish baking.

"I'm _right here_, Samantha…."

Sam knew the way that she'd sounded. She knew she'd come across as pushy and demanding, when that was the last thing she'd ever intended. She made her way into the kitchen, finding her wife standing there, apron around her waist, with what could only be categorized as some sort of _'schmutz'_ on her face. Sam leaned in and kissed Carly fully on the mouth, withdrawing after a reasonable amount of time – long enough to tell Carls how badly she wanted and needed her, though not so long as to embarrass the teenagers no doubt rubber-necking in the other room.

"Love you, Cupcake… you've got a bit of… I dunno… _something_… just there…"

Carly blushed.

"Yeah, I know… I haven't gotten a chance to get all cleaned up yet…"

Sam Puckett lowered her voice to that octave between a whisper and _'Bedroom Voice'_. She wrapped the brunette in her arms for a very long moment. This was the moment she'd been waiting for all day.

"Shhh… let Mama handle that…"

Carly Puckett felt herself go weak in the knees, but only for a second. She knew that tonight was shaping up to be _very_ enjoyable indeed.


	25. iSeek Advice

**iSeek Advice**

The next week progressed without incident. The girls went on to school without incident. For the first time in years, it seemed that the twins were behaving like sisters, rather than sniping at each other, even half-heartedly. It allowed Carly to go back to her daily routine. Sam, for her part, played her cards close to the vest. Regardless of how cool she was on the outside, on the inside, Mama had issues.

The girls were fast asleep as Sam, ninja-like, exited the master bedroom. She had rocked Carly's world essentially every night this week. Carly deserved it. Sam felt like a heel for ignoring her wife's needs. She truly hated this sneaking around shit, but there was simply no way around it. What Sam needed simply had to be done this way.

Flopping down in the recliner, Sam pulled her PearPhone from the pocket of her bathrobe. She scrolled through her contacts. Everything in her brain screamed that this was a bad idea, although she truly couldn't see how. She felt like she was out of alternatives, so she made the only move she could think of.

The phone rang in her ear, the glow of the phone serving as the only light in the room.

"_Hello?"_

Sam swallowed hard.

"…'Evening, Colonel…"

They'd come to understand one another long ago, although they never spoke as often as they should. The poison that was alcohol long since gone, Steven Shay now considered the blonde like his own daughter.

"…_Puckett…"_ he said, the habit of addressing his subordinates by last name alone never actually having left him.

"How are you tonight, Colonel?"

In the decade and a half since his daughter had publicly embraced The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name, Steven Shay had left the service of his country, embarked on the long road toward sobriety, rebuilt something of a relationship with his daughter, and become a grandfather twice over. He knew that he could never take back the horrible things he had once said and believed, though he now knew better. In the intervening sixteen plus years, he'd come to know that Carlotta's life was hers and hers alone. He'd learned that he'd never really had a dog in this fight – that his little girl simply _'loved differently'_. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"…_I'm fine, thank you, Samantha… though I highly doubt you woke me to chit-chat… What's on your mind?"_

Sam cleared her throat.

"Uh… well, you see, Sir…"

Steven Shay appreciated the formality, though there was no longer any need to stand on ceremony.

"…_Cut the crap, Puckett… we both know I'm retired… You know you can call me 'Dad', right?"_

"Uh, yessir… I mean, Dad, Colonel Shay, Sir…"

Sam was nervous. She knew she didn't need to be.

She didn't need to draw the former Air Force Intelligence officer a map. He knew.

"…_What the hell's the matter, Samantha?"_

Sam proceeded to tell the old man exactly what was bothering her. Her issue was the girls.

"…_So you mean to tell me that you're coming undone over a couple of teenagers?..."_

Sam stuttered. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"Uh, well, ya see…"

"…_Carly's already told me…"_

Sam exhaled.

"Okay, good…"

"…_Can't say I'm exactly thrilled with her dating that redheaded roughneck, but…"_

Sam being Sam, she jumped to the inescapably wrong conclusion.

"…All due respect, Colonel, but Megan's a good kid…"

The Colonel interrupted.

"…_BUT… if you'd let me finish, Samantha… BUT I've been wrong before, so if she's safe and happy, who am I to judge?..."_

The unlikely pair continued their conversation to the point of sage advice, at which Sam yawned and bade Carly's father goodnight.

"…_Sleep tight, Sam. Give my little Snug Bug a kiss, would you?..."_

Sam agreed that she would give Carly her father's love. It was again time for sleep. She knew the Cupcake would miss her otherwise.

_**RIDGEWAY HIGH SCHOOL, THE NEXT MORNING, STUDY HALL…**_

Ashley Puckett scribbled away during her morning study hall when her phone went off. She fully expected it to be Megan, but the message originated from someone else entirely.

* * *

_**NEW MESSAGE**_

_**FROM: Granddad**_

_**Sent: 9:38 AM, PST**_

_Just to say I love you. – Granddad._

_Sent by PearPhone by Col. Steven Shay, USAF (ret.)_

* * *

Ashley was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't that her grandfather's love came as a surprise to her; it was simply that he was former military. People like Steven Shay had a very difficult time expressing their emotions like the rest of the general population. She herself took after Mama, guarding her emotions, lest someone trample them. On the inside, she was very much a daffodil, but she played the part of the strong, tough girl solely because it was her defense mechanism. She texted her grandfather back.

* * *

_**TO: Granddad**_

_Love you too… Can I ask you something?_

* * *

The response came almost immediately.

* * *

_**FROM: Granddad**_

_Of course, Sweetheart… What's on your mind?_

* * *

Carly and Sam's otherwise tough girl put it all right out on Front Street. She was too afraid to talk to her parents, her aunt, or either of her uncles. She figured her grandfather was far enough away – far enough removed – to give her a straight answer. She nervously pecked out her message and sent it.

* * *

_**TO: Granddad**_

_I want to go to the Prom. Kinda nervous… Do you think going with Megan's a bad idea?_

* * *

Ashley didn't know what she expected the older man to tell her, but she most certainly didn't expect the response she received.

* * *

_**FROM: Granddad**_

_Depends on what your intentions are. Talk to your mother._

* * *

This was the Colonel that Ashley knew – the cryptic, cranky old man who would misdirect, obfuscate, and confuse, rather than answer you directly. She knew that her mother and the Colonel had been estranged for a considerable period of time, in the days before she and Mel had been born. She knew, but chose not to ask questions. One thing she had learned of both the Shay and Puckett sides of her family – Do not ask questions to which you don't already know the answers. It was simply better that way.

_**LATER THAT DAY…**_

Ashley and Melanie were packing up their books for the day. Bridget Xi had sidled up to the quiet little blonde and planted a nearly invisible kiss on her cheek.

"Hey…"

Melanie responded in Korean.

Bridget blushed, flushing the color of Wahoo Punch.

Melanie loved the pretty little foreign girl more than life itself. Now was simply not the time to discuss what was forthcoming. They danced around the subject, using the language of Bridget's mother country, before switching back to English.

Surprisingly, it was Bridget who mentioned their talk, muscular man-friend.

"You know, David's actually really deep when you get to talk to him alone…"

Melanie, of course, knew. They had spent their respective childhoods indulging intellectual pursuits. It was Ashley, two lockers away, who was caught off-guard.

"Wait… huh? The Briarwood Nub?"

"He's _NOT_ nubby, Ash! I told you… he's shy…"

She ignored her sister.

"Yeah, whatever… what do you mean, _'he's deep'_?"

Bridget blushed.

"We spent an hour in the library, just gabbing away… really nice boy, when you actually talk to him about stuff…"

The bell rang, abruptly ending their conversation. Melanie had to admit, she was curious. What on Earth could Bridget have found so engaging about David that would cause her to fritter away an our in the library? Inquiring minds wanted to know.


	26. iDream of Dance, Redux

**iDream of Dance, Redux**

Shelby Marx was having a typical morning. Her return to competitive mixed martial arts was still several weeks off, though that didn't particularly help matters. Wendy had taken her change of plans about as well as could have been expected. It still meant that she began her evening on the sofa before Wendy had sufficiently cooled down to the point where the redhead would allow her back into the master bedroom.

Shelby propped her feet up on her desk, much the way she scolded Megan for doing to their coffee table at home. She had earned a day off. The plain and simple fact of the matter was that she was tired. She had an awful lot on her mind and Wendy's temper tantrums – though well-meaning – didn't help things.

She shut her eyes briefly, inhaled, then exhaled. Though self-employed, she felt overworked and underpaid. She was stressing unnecessarily.

The Fight. Wendy. Sam Puckett. Megan. She felt as though she was being pulled six ways from Sunday. A few deep breaths later, Shelby was herself again. The upcoming cage fight was nothing compared to the stress she felt at home.

_Her little girl planned to go to the Prom._

_**MEANWHILE, AT RIDGEWAY HIGH…**_

David Sharkey munched on a less-than-appetizing, over-processed cheeseburger. There was a significant drop in quality, when you compared the food at Ridgeway to the food at Briarwood, but he didn't care. He was far happier here than he had ever been at Briarwood. The Briarwood Set were the sons and daughters of high-priced CEOs, jetsetters, and Trust Fund Babies. They knew nothing of real life – what it meant to live comfortably, but within your means. His mind wandered back to the game the previous weekend. It was a non-conference game, pitting the Ridgeway Bulldogs against the Knights of Briarwood Prep. He sat in the stands, decked out in Bulldog blue and red for the first time, surrounded by girls. He could not have been happier – until the cheers started from the Briarwood faithful.

"…_That's alright… That's okay… You're gonna work for us someday…"_

He had wanted to vomit, but, thankfully, did not. He had gotten through the experience, despite the contempt of his former schoolmates. A line had been drawn. He simply made the choice that allowed him to sleep comfortably at night.

"…Hey… you're, like, zoned out…"

It was Melanie. _His dear, sweet Melanie._ He had loved her all of his life, even though he knew that her heart beat for someone else.

"What? Oh, sorry…"

The pretty blonde smiled.

"I asked if you had a date for Prom yet…"

David felt color and heat fill his cheeks. He didn't have a prom date yet, nor did he even know if he wanted to go. If he was going to spend that kind of money on something as trivial – he thought – as a dance, there was only one lady he wanted on his arm. The problem was that the lady he valued above all others was intent on attending on the delicate arm of Bridget Xi. He didn't care, he truly did not. He had loved Melanie Elizabeth Puckett all of his life, but he respected her for her dry wit and razor-sharp mind above all else. The fact that she made his heart skip beats was solely an added bonus. He flashed her his million-dollar smile.

"Nah... I don't really know too many girls here who aren't, well… _you guys_…"

It was the first time the entire lunch period that he even acknowledged Ashley, Megan, or Bridget. Mel's eyes were so deep and blue; he thought he might well drown in them.

"Stop undressing my girlfriend with your eyes…"

The words fit perfectly inside Megan Marx's mouth, yet they had come from Bridget's instead.

"What? I… nothing…"

"Oh, stoppit! You had her mentally stripped down to her little '_I Heart Yakima'_ – …"

Melanie flushed deep raspberry. Only two people in the world had ever seen her in those – her sister and Bridget. It was embarrassing as hell.

"_Stop…"_

Megan Marx voiced her own disapproval.

"Great… like I needed that visual. I think I'll wake up screaming every night 'til I die…"

Ashley laughed. Bridget laughed. Melanie, again, felt uncomfortable.

"Can we _please_ discuss something else other than my… _you know…_?"

Bridget apologized in Korean. Melanie fussed, also in Bridget's native tongue, but they both knew everything would always be okay. Melanie took Bridget's hand under the table, discreetly out of view.

_**MERCER ISLAND, LATER THAT EVENING…**_

Carly was in the kitchen, working on dinner when Melanie bolted through the door, pulling Bridget by the wrist. The quiet Korean girl was obviously distressed. Carly decided to speak up.

"Sweety…"

It was all over in a little blonde blur. Melanie and Bridget rushed past before Carly could get a word in edgewise. All she could hear was Bridget's pained protests.

"_Oww… oww… oww… oww…"_

She knew it was her and Sam, all over again.

_**MOMENTS LATER, IN THE BEDROOM…**_

Melanie slammed the door. They needed some privacy. She gave Bridget a shove, the little Korean girl landing on her butt at the bottom of Melanie's bed. She was not hurt, but she pouted nonetheless.

"Um…. _Oww…_what gives?"

Melanie was able to finally give Bridget her _'Disappointed Girlfriend'_ face with full effect.

"You're on my list, young lady…"

Bridget knew that Melanie was only half-serious. The exchange between her and David at lunch today had rattled them both, but they knew that they would be okay. It would just take a little while to take a few deep breaths, refocus, and get back on with life.

She batted dark lashes in Melanie's direction, speaking in a quiet little girl voice.

"Please, don't be mad at me…"

Melanie's shoulders slumped. She wasn't. She was overwrought, and the thought of people who were not Bridget picturing her in her tiny, hip-hugging _'I HEART YAKIMA'_ panties embarrassed the chizz out of her. Ashley saw them because they shared a bedroom. Bridget had earned the right to see them because she was Bridget. No one else had the right to picture Melanie Elizabeth Puckett in her unmentionables.

"I'm not mad at you, Sweety… I just… why can't you be afraid of that word, like my sister is?"

Bridget didn't get it.

"Nevermind… I'll explain later."

Bridget got to her feet and inched closer to Melanie, waiting to be invited.

"Oh, c'mere already! I love you…"

Bridget Xi blushed and buried her head in Melanie's chest. She was home. She knew they belonged together. Prom was coming up. She knew it would be a night to remember.


	27. iTantrum

Wednesday night was awkward. David had stormed in after school. He was upset. He would normally fall all over himself to give his mother a hug and kiss after a long day at the hospital. He loved her dearly, but today was different. Today, he couldn't think straight. Today, he simply wanted to be left alone – he was having issues.

"Honey… please… talk to – …"

The tall, handsome young man was already down the hall and in his room. The good doctor heard his bedroom door slam. Her good boy was never like this. Something had to be eating at him.

The doctor felt mentally drained. She collapsed into the sofa and pulled her cell phone from her pants pocket. She dialed without thinking. The line rang and was answered midway through its second ring.

_"…Seattle Cobras…"_

"Honey, it's me…"

Across town, the tall, dark haired woman gave her hair a slight flip as she shifted her weight in the chair behind her large desk. This tone had the beautiful public face of Seattle's second pro football franchise worried. Her wife rarely spoke this way.

_"…Babe, it's David… he won't tell me what's wrong, but… I just don't know…"_

"I'll be home soon, I promise…"

The doctor knew exactly how her wife liked to relax after a long day at work, especially when she was spending her day keeping trade rumors and contract negotiations out of the press.

"Glass of wine with me tonight?"

She heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. This was what knowing your partner inside and out – their thoughts, likes, dislikes, exactly how they took their coffee – got you. You could make the very best of just about any situation.

_"I love you, you know… I'll be home soon… Kiss our little boy for me, will you?"_

"He hasn't been a little boy for a long time, but of course I will…"

The couple reiterated their love for one another and gently said their goodbyes. This felt wonderful. Their love was as strong today as it was the day they'd first come together, some twenty years previously.

**_MEANWHILE, JUST DOWN THE HALL…_**

David Sharkey laid sprawled across his bed, tears falling freely from his pale eyes. He knew he was being ridiculous, but this wasn't about what he knew in his brain. This was about what his heart was telling him.

He was built to be a god on the football field – tall, lean, muscular, and truth be told, he did have a cannon where his right arm was supposed to be – but he always thought that if he stepped on the football field, people would think that his mom had prodded him to it, given her pull within the professional ranks. He enjoyed the game, though he never gave serious thought to playing. He, like his beautiful blonde friend, had always enjoyed the theater.

Save one Cobras poster, his walls were covered with posters and artwork from the theatrical productions that were his and Melanie's shared passion. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He sang. It's what his heart told him to do. He could never say what he wanted to say – not to her, not to her face – but behind closed doors – within his own walls – he could, if only to release his own pent-up emotions.

_"…What've I got to do to make you love me?..."_

_"…What've I got to do to make you care?..."_

_"…What do I do when lightning strikes me…"_

_"…and I wake to find that you're not there?..."_

_"…What do I do to make you want me?..."_

_"…What've I got to do to be heard?..."_

_"…What do I say when it's all over?..."_

_"…Cuz Sorry seems to be the hardest word…"_

**_ON MERCER ISLAND…_**

Bridget Xi fussed. She had grown more than a little tired of her partner's foolishness.

"Mel, you're being… _well_… just a little bit dumb about all of this…"

Melanie knew very well that she was being ridiculous and girly and foolish about all of this – the fact of the matter was that she remained convinced that David – her dear friend from before she could walk – deserved to share in the blame for all of this. It was his fault for being such a… a… _Boy_ about everything.

She fussed. She let her partner stroke her long blonde hair.

"Shhh… it's okay, Sweetheart…"

Melanie let Bridget baby her for a moment, before interrupting.

"But Bridge… he's being so stupid… such a… a… _Boy_… about this…"

Bridget Xi waved her partner off. She knew what this was _really _about.

"Mel, _honey_… just admit that you know he loves you… it's alright…"

It wasn't alright. She'd always known that he loved her, but now he wanted to love her _That Way_, and that wasn't okay by her. She loved Bridget and that was all that there was to it.

"But…"

Bridget smirked.

"…yes, yours is cute, but that's beside the point…"

Melanie giggled. Bridget always did that – every single time she'd begun a sentence that way.

"Bridge… that's not funny…"

The little Korean girl begged to differ.

"The hell it isn't, but listen to me…"

The beautiful Asian girl's big reveal was cut short by Megan Marx gallumphing through the door, dragging young David Sharkey behind her, by the wrist.

"Look, girls… I found a stray…"

Bridget giggled. David, for his part, protested. The champion fighter had burned his wrist severely with all this pulling.

"…Owww! Hey, _alright already_, shoot! Can I say something before you yank me around again?"

Melanie, still hurt, felt snarky.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, the way you've been acting…"

David wanted to cry, but kept it all inside.

"Mel, you don't understand…"

The pretty blonde was all whipped up and, like her Mama, leapt without looking when she got all whipped up.

"_What?_ Just cuz I like girls, I'm too _stupid_ to understand…?"

That wasn't it at all and everyone in the room besides Melanie knew it. It earned her a swat from Bridget – square across the knuckles – for her trouble. Her little china doll lectured her.

_"Stoppit…"_

Melanie took two deep breaths before speaking again. By this time, she'd noticed her sister had slipped into the room and was now at Megan's side. Megan Marx, for her part, was growing a bit frustrated at all the whiny, girly bullshit and wanted it to stop. She handled it the only way she knew how.

She threw a fit.

"Look… we all know the little foreign chick makes you all _floppy…_ but the fact is this boy goes all stupid for you… so just kiss and make up or whatever already…"

Ashley knocked Megan upside the head. She loved her, but the fighter could be more than a little bit crass.

_"Megan!... Be nice… _What she means to say is…"

Melanie smiled.

"Yeah, I know…"

She realized that she was being dumb. She stepped forward and allowed herself to be held. David's large muscular arms felt very different from Bridget's, but she was no less safe. She knew – deep down – that he loved her and she him. They'd have to work on their personal boundaries a bit, but they would be okay.


	28. iMeet Someone New

Later that night, things had settled down and all parties not named Puckett had gone home. Ashley gave her sister her own proverbial two cents.

"You _were_ a little hard on him tonight, ya know…"

Melanie pouted, even though she'd acknowledged that fact to herself a long time ago.

"_Whatever_…"

Mel knew she was in the wrong and that she deserved an earful, so she let her sister bitch. That was the last thing Ashley Puckett would ever do. Her sister was, first and foremost, her sister.

"Sweety, it's not like he'd _ever_ take advantage of you… it's not in his nature…"

"But you told him that you'd…"

Ashley grinned.

"I'm _supposed_ to say that… you're my sis…"

Melanie teared up, but only for a second. She knew her sister would stand by her through thick and thin.

"I love you, Ash…"

"Y'aint half bad yourself there, Cupcake…"

**_A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY..._**

David exited the hall bathroom after a particularly long, hot shower. Wrapped in a towel, he was surprised to find only one of his parents on the sofa. His mother sat on the sofa, going over the press release she'd written that day. The Cobras had acquired a new starter at running back, who had played his way out of favor in Jacksonville this past season. The trade wouldn't be public knowledge until the morning, and the tone had to be just right. The last thing the team needed was a cancer in the locker room.

"Hey… Where's Mom?"

"Hospital called… she shouldn't be too late…"

The tall boy stood several feet away, dripping quietly onto the hardwood floor. He knew he needed to say something, but few words came. He had wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier.

"I, uh…"

"Rough day at school, we get it…"

"Yeah, and well, ya know…"

David was anxious to end the awkward conversation. His mother had barely glanced up from her paperwork. He knew she was busy. Without another word, he plodded down the hall and toward his bedroom. A typical teenager, he waited until he was halfway down the hall to say anything.

"Goodnight… I love you…"

"You too… but would it kill you to put a t-shirt on, you ridiculous boy?"

This was the banter he had come to expect, growing up as the son of two women. He let the door slam loudly. He didn't want his parents to hear. He had a phone call to make.

**_MEANWHILE AT THE MARX HOUSE…_**

Wendy was cooking. It seemed that all she did lately was cook. Shelby, though nearing her return to competitive mixed martial arts for the first time in nearly twenty years, was passed out on the sofa, snoring loudly. Megan was busy doing the one thing Wendy thought she would never see again – Megan was busy being a kid. She was chasing her sister around the living room, the toddler shrieking with joy as her big sister playfully roughhoused with her, tugging gently on the little girl's hair on occasion, to keep the little one from running off unsupervised.

Truth be told, Wendy and Shelby's eldest was a lover. She enjoyed playtime with the little munchkin. Megan's arm swooped around the little girl's midsection, swinging her into the air, kissing her loudly on the cheek. She enjoyed being silly.

"Hey you! _Hey you! Who's my favorite little person? Who's my favorite goofy girl, huh? Huh?"_

Little Cat Marx giggled. She loved her big sister. She squealed with joy, clinging to Megan's t-shirt with tiny fingers.

**_THE EIGHTH FLOOR OF BUSHWELL PLAZA…_**

The new family had just moved into 8-H earlier that week. They had recently relocated from Los Angeles, where they had both worked in the entertainment industry – she as a makeup artist and sometime costume designer, he as a voice actor on animated kiddie shows. Their daughter, a high school sophomore, hadn't wanted to leave the prestigious L.A. high school she'd attended last year in favor of a move north, when the studio her father worked for relocated a good chunk of their operations, all to save a few dollars.

The silly ringtone of her cell phone caused her father to shout.

"Catrina Shapiro! It's a school night!"

The pretty young girl ran down the hall towards her new bedroom, anxious to take this call in private. She told her daddy what he wanted to hear.

"KAY KAY!"

**_MOMENTS LATER… _**

Trina Shapiro, the spitting image of her mother as a teenager, lay sprawled across her bed, talking on the phone. To say that she was bubbly would be a gross understatement. She was extremely happy. She had met the most wonderful boy.

She made friends easily – that was her nature. There was a nice blonde girl she'd met in her Art class on Monday morning. They'd hit it off nicely and the blonde girl offered to introduce her to some of her friends. That was when Trina had met David.

They'd exchanged phone numbers and had promised to talk. The chemistry between them was hard to miss. This was precisely why she'd broken into a run the minute her phone began ringing.

"Hey hey!"

_"…Hey, it's David…"_

**_THE ELLIOTT BAY TOWERS…_**

Bridget lay in bed, half dressed. She missed her girlfriend like crazy. They exchanged a flurry of text messages while Bridget watched the Science Channel. It was the type of program they'd usually watch while they cuddled.

* * *

**_TO: Mel_**

_Love you Sweetheart. Wish you were here._

* * *

Within a minute, she had a reply.

* * *

**_FROM: Mel_**

_What ya up to? I miss you too, but I'm kinda proud of myself… *happy dance*_

* * *

Bridget giggled. She loved the fact that Mel was silly.

* * *

**_TO: Mel_**

_Why? Did JEOPARDY finally call?_

* * *

Bridget smirked. She knew how badly Mel wanted her favorite game show to call. She urged her to try out when they entered college.

* * *

**_FROM: Mel_**

_LOL! Just thinking about my good deed the other day._

* * *

Bridget broke into a wide smile. She was beyond happy. She knew exactly what Melanie meant. She couldn't help but send one more text.

* * *

**_TO: Mel_**

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match… Goodnight, my love…_

* * *

With that, Bridget collapsed onto her little nest of pillows and shut her eyes. It had been a long day.


	29. iGo to the Prom

**iGo to the Prom**

It was closing in on the night of the Junior Prom at Ridgeway High, and while the twins and their partners were excited, Carly Puckett was apprehensive. A lot had changed since she and Sam had gone to Ridgeway. Years had gone by. Attitudes had changed. _People_ had changed. That said, Carly still had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that her babies weren't quite ready to take that big a step.

"_Mom!_ You're overreacting… we'll be fine!"

Ashley was always headstrong. She was Carly's little mini-Sam.

"Maybe, but I think I'm not… and even if I am, not only did your Mama and I pay for your prom expenses, rent a limo, plan for dinner, but we also…"

The stubborn blonde butted in.

"…Yeah, I know, but why can't we go out after Prom?"

Carly knew what her daughter was getting at. There would be no post-Prom hotel rooms for anyone living under her roof. She shot her little girl a stern look. Twenty years with Sam, she hoped she'd learned a thing or two.

"How well do you think you'll be able to dance with that compound fracture Mama gives you if you go to one of those post-Prom parties?"

Ashley stuck out her bottom lip. She had inherited Sam's ability for Boo-Boo Lips. Carly chuckled. Her little tomboy prettied up nicely. She couldn't find anything she liked until recently – until she had gotten roped into helping her aunt and uncle with some cleaning. Melanie Benson was happy to give. It was what she did best.

She had fallen to pieces when she'd seen it – the slinky red dress that Melanie had worn on her first date with Freddie – back when he first thought her a figment of his sheltered, Carly-centric imagination.

The little blonde let out a childish squeal. She'd fallen in love with it.

She twirled. Carly smirked.

"God, you look like your Mama…"

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Television crews began setting up in the main ballroom of the Parker-Nichols Hotel. Sam had arranged things exactly per Shelby's instructions. The champion paced, muttering briefly to the blonde before taking her seat in front of her microphone and place card.

"…_This shit was easier fifteen years ago, Sam…"_

Sam Puckett, seated immediately to Shelby Marx's right, smiled and patted Shelby gently. Her hand came to rest out of view – below eye level an Shelby's inner thigh.

"Y'aint in Kansas anymore, Champ…"

Sam's message was personal and two-fold. It was Sam's personal opinion that her old friend may have bitten off more than she could chew, jumping back into the professional fight game, having been retired over fifteen years – nearly three times the length necessary to be considered _'washed up' _or _'way past your prime_' in this sport. Secondly, Sam knew the champion well enough to know that the her own take on _'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'_ would resonate with the champion. A child at heart, it was her favorite book of all time.

The questions started. It was run-of-the-mill, prefunctory, crap. Shelby sat there, nodding and smiling, preening for the cameras for a moment or two, taking it all in again. She enjoyed this, but at the very same moment, she was bored. Her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on her wife and daughter. Wendy, of course, being Wendy, was probably fussing over Megan and tonight's Prom.

"…_Shelby, any nerves coming out of retirement after this long?..."_

"…_Shelby, what's your strategy for the fight?..."_

"…_Given your history, what's your prediction for the fight?..."_

"…_Shelby…"_

"…_Shelby…"_

"…_Shelby…"_

A new question shocked Shelby Marx back to life and awakened the long-slumbering beast within. One second was all it took – one second, one second and one second only.

That voice. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the Devil himself.

"_Come on, Shelby… I asked you a question…" _the voice from the far back corner of the room asked. Shelby's voice was stone cold dead. She was The Terminator. You didn't survive her life without turning yourself into a machine.

"I heard you…"

Sam knew something was wrong. Shelby had taken her hand beneath the table in a grip that Sam hadn't felt in almost two decades – since Carly gave birth to the twins.

"_Come on, Shelby… it's a simple question…"_

She screamed.

"SECURITY!"

They didn't have time to respond. Sam Puckett had planned for everything. Two of Uncle Carmine's very best collectors – reserved for those… those clients who failed to pay – snatched the man up by the neck. This was a sin of the most greivous order. He would certainly pay.

Before being forcibly removed, the man got in one parting shot.

"_Why won't you let me see my granddaughter?!"_

The room fell silent. Sam Puckett did her part, snatching up a microphone.

"THIS PRESS CONFERENCE IS OVER! NO FURTHER QUESTIONS…"

Shelby was in shock. The blonde – her forever friend – had vaulted the table like a gymnast and had torn off through the door, down the hall, and off into the night, before Carmine's men took more of Jack Marx apart than the King County Medical Examiner could put back together for identification.

_**MEANWHILE, AT BUSHWELL PLAZA…**_

The families had mutually agreed to meet at Bushwell Plaza, for various reasons. Carly had wanted to stop by and see her brother, so far as she remembered, back in the throes of bohemian, artistic passion with Veronica, his longtime on-again-off-again girlfriend. She was fairly sure that they were in it for keeps this time. When she had heard from the girls that David's date had just moved in to Bushwell, it had been a shock. When she'd heard that they had moved into an apartment on _the eighth floor_, it had knocked the wind out of her, to the point where the girls thought she would go all sheepy for a moment.

Carly led a small convoy which included Wendy, the twins, Megan, Bridget, and David to the door marked 8-H. It would be an awkward meeting, indeed.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

The girls had introduced their parents to David's new lady-friend, Trina Shapiro, who was a bright, bubbly transplant from Los Angeles. She smiled brightly and hugged him, not caring that their were adults in the room. He was boy-pretty – that level of attractiveness just beyond handsome, like her Uncle Beck.

She apologized, hearing her parents fussing at each other from the other room.

"_CAT! REX WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'VE SEEN HIS GOOD JACKET…."_

A familiar little-girl sounding voice yelled at him from elsewhere in the house.

"_IT'S ON THE THINGY!..."_

Trina Shapiro blushed. Her parents were so embarrassing. She spoke loudly, but didn't yell.

"_Um…. My date and friends are here… Please don't be weird!…."_

She turned to Carly and Wendy, speaking in the polite voice that she took with the grown-ups in her life.

"Hi… please come in…"

She motioned for everyone to come and sit. She let her fingers linger in the handsome boy's palm. She loved being around him.

Trina fussed, just the way her mother always did. They were both prone to huffiness.

"_Mom! Daddy! Come on and be nice…. We're gonna be late for the Prome!"_

Megan Marx, looking dapper in her borrowed tuxedo, chuckled. She thought the new chick was an airhead.

Carly, being a good mom, touched the pretty little girl on the arm, speaking in her perfect, well-honed _'Mom'_ voice.

"Um… _Sweety_… it's the Prom…" Carly proceeded to mouth the word phonetically.

"No it isn't… at my old school, it's the Prome…"

Carly shot Wendy Marx a sidelong look. She knew this girl's parents had to be an interesting pair.


	30. iProm Night

**iProm Night**

The teenagers wandered into the Ridgeway High Fieldhouse, transformed for Prom night. It was more than most of them had ever expected in their wildest dreams. David Sharkey and his date, Trina Shapiro, entered first. She clung to his arm, beaming. She was thrilled that the older boy had taken an interest in her. The truth was that David had fallen head-over-heels, crazy, stupid in love with her as well. He couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was about her, but he was smitten nonetheless.

Melanie Puckett and Bridget Xi followed the straight couple in, finding a nice table off in the corner for the girls to stash their coats and purses, as well as occasionally rest their legs and enjoy some time off the dance floor. Melanie had opted for her contacts tonight, rather than her typical glasses. It didn't matter. She could see clearly and the simple fact was the Bridget looked beautiful in her plum-colored dress.

Bridget, for her part, felt the same. She could not possibly care less what people thought or said tonight. Her slender fingers found the small of her girlfriend's back, wandering absentmindedly over the special place, her fingertips losing themselves in the satiny material.

"You look amazing… I love you so much…" she whispered.

Melanie blushed. She knew. She loved feeling this way – Bridget made her heart race regularly, but to be out together, all dolled up – _in public_ – she thought she might just lose her mind. This was nearly too perfect. She clung to her partner for dear life, as though someone here could quite possibly take her away. They walked arm-in-arm, as though no one else in the world existed. Despite her own nervous concern, Bridget, like always, made everything okay. Melanie knew that she always would.

Megan Marx was proud of herself. She walked into the room with what she knew to be the most beautiful woman in the room on her arm. She certainly didn't consider herself _'butch'_ by any stretch of the imagination when she was outside the ring, although there was just something – the little voice inside her head – that told her a tuxedo was the way to go. She knew her love didn't think of her as male, although things simply made sense the way that they had chosen to define themselves. Megan took her partner by the hand. She loved her beyond words. She leaned close, whispering in the blonde's ear.

"I kinda love you, ya know…"

Ashley Puckett smiled. This was the way Megan talked to her in private. Though tough as nails on the outside, the redhead made her feel like a princess.

She surveyed the room – all the straight couples and their dates, the occasional lonely heart going stag – and she thought back to the story her mother had told her, but had refused to divulge to her twin, for fear of scaring her.

Carly and Sam had attended the prom together their senior year at Ridgeway and the atmosphere had been less than comfortable. Times, of course, were different then, however, Ashley knew words were funny things – they could either pick you up or tear you down. She was apprehensive, to say the least, but took solace and comfort in the fact that her date this evening was, pound for pound, the single toughest woman in the world – Megan had the belts saying so mounted on her bedroom wall.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

David Sharkey swept the young Shapiro girl around the dance floor, his arms low around her back. He was crazy about her and didn't want to misrepresent his intentions. He cared for her and respected her. He hoped tonight wasn't just a dance. He wanted things to go much further than this. He wanted her to be his girl, provided, of course, that her feelings for him ran the same way. He gently stroked her long, flaming red locks. He couldn't help but smile at her. He was smitten.

"Having a good time?"

She simply batted her hazel eyes at him. Her parents had raised her to be a good girl. She had only known him a short while, but the chemistry between them was electric. To her, it didn't matter if it was three weeks or three years – her mind was made up. This young man completed her the way that her mother completed her father. She loved him instantly and without conditions. She couldn't put it into words, yet she knew it to be true.

_**ACROSS THE DANCE FLOOR…**_

Melanie Puckett could feel the eyes of her fellow Bulldogs on her as she led the delicate little Asian girl around the floor. She could feel them, but she didn't care. Bridget Xi was hers and hers alone. _The rest of them were just jealous_, she told herself. They were jealous that the beautiful, brilliant Korean girl loved _her_ instead of them. This is what her parents had told her. This is what every fiber of her being told her to be true. She looked into Bridget's jet black eyes and found herself getting lost.

_**ELSEWHERE…**_

Ashley's head fell comfortably to Megan Marx's shoulder. She was content. She adored being with Megan, though it felt like they got precious little time alone. The music was slow and the blonde felt her eyes getting slightly heavy. Just then, she felt Megan's thumb hook her just below her chin. The redhead spoke softly to her. It was the same voice that the blonde knew she would hear years from now, in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Let me see those beautiful baby blues…"

Ashley Puckett shifted her weight slightly. Her hand moved slightly up Megan's forearm.

Francine Briggs was having none of it. It was bad enough – in her view – that the school district's policies had softened to the point where these two girls could attend prom together, arm in arm, but it was even worse that they felt they could flaunt their relationship here in public.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

He moved stealthily. You didn't take an oath to Samantha Puckett lightly. He had sworn an oath of allegiance to her that was on par with his oath to God and country. He had sworn that he would die in defense of his country and had survived tours of duty on some of the most God forsaken hellholes on the planet, furthering missions that were officially disavowed by his own government. He may have been a step slower than he was in those days, when he saluted, then escorted the leader of the free world to an undisclosed secure location, but he caught Francine Briggs by the wrist before she could grab Ashley Puckett by the arm.

Colonel Steven Shay, United States Air Force, retired, stepped out of the darkness and into the light. His tone was all-out business. He was serious as a heart attack.

"_Unless you want a broken arm, I would HIGHLY recommend you not touch my granddaughter… ARE WE CLEAR?"_

The Colonel spun Francine Briggs around in one swift motion, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Uh…"

Colonel Shay knew he needed to atone for past sins. This was precisely why he had done as Sam had asked. The United States military had required that he be the best of the best of the best, _Sir_. He had commanded teams who had swept in under cover of night and had altered the fate of nations with a bullet and a plausible cover story. Those covert assignments and unwavering allegiance to a flag and an ideal had been the cause of the darkness that had nearly torn his family in two. He no longer needed to be the man who dropped in under cover of darkness and wielded the Sword of Damocles. Sam Puckett had never asked her father-in-law to be the Angel of Death. She _had_, however, gone in search of an avenging angel. She had decided that he would do nicely.

Ashley couldn't speak. Mama had asked her granddad to chaperone for a reason. Mama wanted to be absolutely certain that her babies were protected.

Francine Briggs looked up to see yet another familiar face. Ted Franklin had appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere.

He shot the small group his typical wry smile. He was a kind, gentle, and decent man. He was also a man of principle, not to be trifled with. He had left Ridgeway for the one job that could dissuade him from retirement – he was now Superintendent of Seattle Public Schools. He had a very dry, biting sense of humor. His eyes locked on Briggs.

"Funny thing happened on the way home from the office tonight… I felt _compelled_ to just stop in and say Hello…"

Briggs decided to plead her case, right here on the floor. Ashley let herself sink into Megan, well off the beaten path from the rest of the couples. She knew she was safe. She had her granddad and the CFC Women's Champion right here. Nothing and no one could touch her. She let the man she knew as _'Uncle Ted'_ continue.

"…What were you thinking, Francine? Put your hands on a student?!..."

Briggs bristled.

"…But she was going to kiss that other girl!..."

Franklin crossed his arms. He was disgusted. He had devoted his entire life to public service – first as an educator, secondly as a man of the cloth. This kind of logic offended him on all levels. His views, like many, had changed over the years, but the God he believed in was a God of love. Franklin himself had many used his own pulpit at All Pilgrims Church to preach this very message every Sunday morning. He had to say something. He was a man of principle. He could not stay silent.

"So you mean to tell me you were not only content violating her right to peaceably assemble, which, as the Colonel will tell you, is guaranteed under the First Amendment to the Constitution, but you were also very willing to deny these young ladies their right to pursue their own happiness?"

Briggs could tell Franklin meant business.

"…But… but I…."

"…My advice to you, Francine? Retire…. You're no longer needed here…"

He dropped her from his gaze for one brief moment, before looking directly through her.

"Oh… and _one more thing_, Miss Briggs… just so you know… _people like me_… we can vote now… If you'll excuse me, I suddenly feel like some punch…"

Franklin's point was lost on no one: this country had passed many a value judgment from time to time, and they had all been re-examined later. Upon further wisdom and reflection, people's beliefs had changed.

Ted Franklin bumped into a tall woman at the refreshment table, as he helped himself to a drink. She had recognized him instantly. As much as he wanted to pretend that it hadn't happened, it had. The woman had grabbed his backside and made a comment that he hadn't dignified with a response. He simply chuckled.

_"I'm still married, Pam… but it's nice to see you too…"_


	31. iBalance the Scales

**iBalance the Scales**

It was well past midnight and Carly was still wide awake when her cell phone rang. She checked the Caller ID.

'_**DAD'.**_

"Daddy?! OhmyGod, what's the matter?! Where are my babies?!"

The Colonel spoke in that soft, gentle tone Carly swore she hadn't heard from him since her mother had gone to be with God.

"…_Relax, Snug Bug, they're okay…Sam wanted me to call and tell you that they're – …"_

Carly got all twitchy. She was _extremely_ not happy.

"_SAMMMM!?"_

Steven Shay gently reminded his little girl that she was slightly out of bounds.

"…_Sweetheart… you do realize you're arguing with your better half by way of a third party, correct?..."_

Carly took a deep breath. She understood her father's point. She listened intently.

"_...Honey, they're at the Parker-Nichols Hotel…"_

Carly interrupted her father with the slightest of sheep noises. The Colonel momentarily ignored it, knowing that he had to, if he wanted to get a word in edgewise.

"…_they're in adjoining rooms upstairs that Sam said had been held for the fight tomorrow night…"_

Carly was instantly nervous. She began yelling. It was safe to make her father her verbal punching bag.

"WHAT?! YOU LEFT THEM UNSUPERVISED? SOME CHAPERONE YOU ARE, COLONEL!"

Steven Shay simply chuckled.

"_Carlotta…"_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!..."

Carly's father chuckled, exhaled, and continued.

"…_Well, I slipped downstairs with Puckett and that friend of hers to the bar…"_

Carly went ballistic. She was utterly terrified that nearly twenty years of sobriety was now residing, half melted, in the bottom of a glass.

"DADDY!"

The Colonel chuckled, half-nervously.

"…_Relax, Carlotta… it was a ginger ale, if you must know…"_

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Carly stormed through the door of the Parker-Nichols Hotel, heading straight for the bank of elevators off the lobby. She knew from experience that, preceding fight nights, the hotel's executive suite, on the top floor, was property of Marx Enterprises, Inc. for a three day stretch. She marched up to the door – her coat obscuring her pajamas, bathrobe, and pink bunny slippers – and rapped hard. The door swung open and a slightly inebriated Sam Puckett stood inside. She was clearly expecting someone other than Carly.

"…About damn time! How long does it take to fry a chic— oh, _hey_ _Cupcake_!..."

Carly stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, pouting.

"Don't you _'Cupcake'_ me right now, Samantha… What would _possess you _to undermine me as a parent like that?"

Sam grabbed her wife by the coat and gently pulled her inside. They needed to talk.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Sam exhaled, looking at the floor. She shook her head.

"Carls, look…"

Carly sat on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap. She let Sam talk. It was best to let the blonde pace and talk things out when she got this way.

"…what kind parent do you think I am? Do you truly _believe_ that I'd leave our babies alone, to their own devices?"

The brunette spoke up in a tenuous, sheepy little girl voice that Sam knew all too well.

"I think you're a meathead who would follow Shelby Marx to Hell and back if she asked you to… You're not a bad mama, Sam… you sometimes don't think things through the best…"

Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe… but it's not like your dad isn't checking on them every twenty minutes, like I told him to…"

Carly raised an eyebrow. It wasn't as though her daughter and the Marx girl were lily-white angels here. Carly knew very well that they'd fooled around under her own roof, so why not a five-star hotel?

Sam could read her thoughts perfectly. Twenty years together did that to you. She responded the only way that seemed logical.

"…Cuz there's a buttersock in the mini-fridge, that's why, Cupcake… now, we've got this big fluffy bed here and it's _late_…"

The way Sam said '_late'_ made it clear to Carly that sleep wasn't what was on the agenda.

_**THE FOLLOWING EVENING, KEYARENA…**_

Shelby Marx's hands shook slightly, after Sam had wrapped them. She hadn't been in the ring in years – not this way. She knew Wendy had to be terrified. Shelby herself was nervous, although she buried it deep down, in the proverbial basement. This wasn't about her. She was doing this for Megan.

She had her things arranged just so – the way they needed to be. The old portrait from her first date with Wendy sat in the black frame on the corner of the small dressing table. Wendy had been a love and brought it from their bedside table at home. Slightly further inward was a photo of Shelby, Sam, and Megan after the young girl had eclipsed her mama as the best female fighter in CFC history. Shelby bowed her head, resting it in her gauze-wrapped hands, muttering quietly to herself.

"…_Yay, though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil…"_

She took a deep breath and began reciting the Lord's Prayer. She finished and crossed herself, removing the gold cross from around her neck, handing it to her redheaded wife.

"I love you… You know that, don't you, Wendy?"

The redhead fought tears. Of course she knew. She had known that for ages.

"Shelby…" Wendy began, but could not finish. The fighter pulled her by the neck in for a longer-than-typical kiss. The kiss finally broken, Wendy told her partner that which, truly, went without saying.

"Be safe…"

Shelby Marx flashed a self-assured smile.

"You know it…"

What Wendy Marx knew, however, was that the center of her whole world was taking a very calculated risk. She held her for a long moment before letting go.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Carmine Puckett removed his suit jacket, hung it on the hook, and exited the office. He walked the twenty five feet from his office, through the kitchen, to the walk-in freezer. He opened the door and entered.

There, in the center of the floor, amid the pans of prepared, frozen seafood and marinated red meat sat a folding chair. A man was duct taped to it, his arms bound behind his back, tape over his mouth.

Carmine removed the white lab coat from the hook on the inside of the door and put it on. His hand fell into his right pocket. He spoke in Italian accented English. This ended here.

"Even for those of us who live – shall we say – _outside the law, _there are rules that must be enforced… We operate by different laws than those in the outside world… In this house – _MY HOUSE_ – there has been a transgression… some _ROCK_, some _DOLT_, some less than senseless _THING_ has seen fit to disregard my authority… _I AM THE LAW!_ I am looking… I am _searching_ for a motherfucker _stupid enough_ to fuck with me in my own house!"

Jack Marx was sweating, even though he was stripped down to his t-shirt, boxers, and socks in a freezer currently reading a balmy thirty degrees. His eyes grew large with fear as Carmine continued.

"I thought I made it clear to you previously… We had an agreement. You would leave well enough alone and I, in turn, being a gentleman, wouldn't hunt you down like the dog that you are! Not only did you attempt to steal from me, but you committed a sin I will never again speak of aloud…"

Carmine withdrew what appeared to be a sock from his coat pocket. Without warning, he swung it, connecting with Jack Marx's temple. It was for his own good. Carmine's generosity in allowing him to disappear years ago had been repaid with idiocy and hubris. His behavior was akin to having spat in Carmine's face. _That_ level of disrespect for the laws by which they lived would earn you a beating you would not soon forget.

_**ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY…**_

The bell had sounded. Wendy Marx was an emotional mess. Tears were streaming down her face. This had been a terrible, awful idea. She couldn't emotionally handle this. Sam Puckett closed the wound with petroleum jelly; it would be stitched closed later. A sweaty, winded Shelby Marx made her way to the center of the octagon and was handed a microphone.

"…Wow, now… I mean… what a rush! This sport has the best fans in the world and I'm lucky enough to be around it everyday… I love you, Seattle… Wendy, Megan, Kat, Juan, Sam, Carly… I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Sam Puckett's arm looped around the former champion's shoulders. She led her to the ring apron. Shelby had done what she'd set out to do – her daughter had finally been able to see her in the ring and the garbage she had carried around with her, festering for two decades, had finally gone the way of the dinosaurs. She had cleansed her soul at Maya Feckner's unfortunate expense. The paramedics were still checking her out. The lights were on, though no one appeared to be minding the store. In her swollen hands, Feckner clutched four teeth. Shelby had knocked her around but good.

_**ACROSS TOWN AT IL TERRAZZO CARMINE…**_

Carmine Puckett had exited the freezer and returned to the kitchen. His boys were there waiting for word from On High. He looked to them with a long, hard look.

"Yank him the hell outta there before he freezes to deat'…"

They understood.

_**LATER THAT EVENING, ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

Carly and Sam had opened their home to their friends once again. Their daughters and their own respective partners were comfortable in their own way. Carly had insisted that Wendy and Shelby make themselves comfortable in the guest bedroom. Ashley and Megan babbled amongst themselves. Carly's father had agreed to spend the night in the living room recliner before returning to Yakima. Bridget had borrowed Melanie's laptop and was video chatting half a world away. She had spent the past six months tracking down her birth family in Seoul and was connecting with the mother who had given her up years ago – she was only a child herself then – as well as the sister she was meeting for the first time now.

The Asian-American teenager was trying her best to explain in her native tongue who the pretty blonde girl next to her was and what she meant to her. Her biological mother beat her to the punch. The words came out in Korean, yet her brain heard them in English.

"_Shhh… Mommy knows…. Before you were born, I had the strangest dream… you were set adrift in the ocean during a great storm… I didn't know where you were, but I knew that the fates would see to it that you were warm, safe, and well tended. Mommy knows…"_

Bridget Xi's mouth gaped. She knew that her Korean was spot-on. She'd grown up bilingual. It had been what her grandparents had instilled in her since she could walk.

"_Korean at home, English for school…"_

She blushed. She knew that she now had two families to introduce to one another, separated by five thousand miles. She knew that the day would come when her families would become one – united by their common threads, rather than their differences. She was looking forward to that day indeed.

_**###**_


End file.
